Two Hitokiri
by pbwin
Summary: Two Hitokiri, two lovers. Death, behind it, sadness. Lust, behind it, love. Behind it all, these two hitokiri. should be 3 genre: romance, drama, agnst
1. Two Hitokiri

Disclaimer: I wish, and so do most people.  But we can't all own the rights to RK now can we.  

A/N:  New story, I'm excited about it.  Hope you like.  I made it PG 13 since I am pretty modest about gore and sex in my writing.  Its there though, just to let you know.

Two Hitokiri

The Bakumatsu

Japan torn between New and Old

Kyoto

Screams, Cries, and Tears

Blood soaked streets

A night's routine

Two Hitokiri

Two Lovers

Death

Behind it,

Sadness

Lust

Behind it,

Love

Behind it all,

These two Hitokiri

"Wait."  The leading man in the group of ten held out is hand, singling the group to stop their motion.  He listened through the sound of the rain drops splashing and against roofs and the stone walkway under them.  With a sharp click his katana was drawn and pointed into the darkness just before them.  "Who's there?  Show yourself!"

Confusion glazed over the eyes of his company, not sure of their captain's sudden alarm.  They all drew their swords nonetheless, trusting their leader's instincts.

Silence hung for a few long moments, and some of the men began to loosen hilt grips.  No sooner than they did, two figures emerged from the shadows, both dressed in dark gi's and hakamas.  They made no other movement or sounds, their mystery still shrouded behind their weaved rice hats.

The company's captain side stepped, placing himself in front of his client.  "Identify yourself!"  He commanded, his sword still raised at the two strangers.

One figure moved forward, his hand gripping the katana sheath at his side.  With a low voice that seemed to hum in the air, he spoke, "There is not point introducing ourselves to dead men."

In response to the threat, the captain and another man to the side of him began to charge, their swords drawn high above their heads.  But the two strangers remained still even as their attackers were only meters away.  

As the doomed men came into striking distance, the first hitokiri smirked, taking a low stance, hand on the hilt of his sword.  

It was a moment of realization for captain.  "Battoujutsu..." He whispered as both he and his companion were slashed down by the cold steel of the man's blade.

The man resheathed his sword and stood straight as the two bodies fell to the ground in a pool of their own blood mixing with fresh rain.  He removed his hat, throwing it to the side as did his partner.

"Its the Battousai and Karasu!"  The older plump man yelled.  He began to back away pushing more and more men forward as he did.  "Go, Kill them!  Protect me!  Its what I hired you for!"

Soon all the men were running towards to two hitokiri, swords waving frantically in the air.

They both grinned at the efforts of all these valiant men.  Sacrificing their lives for money.  With hands on their hilts they both crouched and took off, right down the center of the company, splitting them into two groups.  

The attacks ensued.  Metal clashed and rang as swords met only for an instant before plunging deep into soft flesh.  

It was a dance.  His fiery hair was the only traceable aspect of his speed.  It spun, it dipped, it flew as he delivered the fatal blows of Hiten Mitsurugi Style.

Her dark tresses along with her agile speed made her invisible from sight.  Only sometimes could her presence be caught in the reflection of her sapphire eyes on the blades of their swords.  She dashed, in and out, striking her katana with all the fury of the Kamiya Kasshin Style.  

He was graceful and fluid, she was precise and sharp.  Both beautiful and deadly, they were masters of their art.  

Only moments after their battle had began, it had ended.  The bodies of the guards all sprawled on red soaked stone below them.  Only three left standing.  Two hitokiri.  One target, and he was on his feet and running for his life.

Amber orbs met sapphire, and in agreement Karasu slicked the blood off her katana before sprinting after the man, her sword drawn and dragging behind her.  She zipped around him and stopped just in front of him, scaring him to the point he nearly fell back to keep from running into her.  

The older man back away slowly, his hands up and pleading for his life.  But it was no use.  She heard not his cries nor prayers as she slashed across his abdomen.  Just as he bent over, arms around the wound, she crouched down, sprung up, and drove her sword through his chin to the top of his skull. His body went limp on her sword before she drew it out in one swift motion, at the same time, flicking his blood from the steel.

She looked up at the amber eyes that approached her and sheathed her sword.  He came, and stood merely centimeters from her.  He raised a calloused hand and moved her damn raven hair, from her eyes.  Gently, with the sleeves of his gi, he wiped the blood of her victims from her face pressed his lips to hers.  She reciprocated with a soft hand on his face and careful kiss of her own.

When they pulled apart, he handed her the hat she had discarded early and she strapped it to her head before they both set back out into the darkness.

TBC


	2. Lust, Behind it Love

Disclaimer: I wish, and so do most people.  But we can't all own the rights to RK now can we.  

AN: sorry, apparently I had some files mixed up, or something? I don't know, something weird happened.  This is the real chapter two.  Many apologies.

"Is it done?" Iizuka, the messenger, asked as the two hitokiri entered the Ishin Shishi compounds.  

He only received nods from the two as they walked past him.

"Just as expected.  You two never fail us.  Himura Kenshin and Kamiya Kaoru, Battousai and Karasu.  Invincible." He spoke again tagged along behind them as they walked further into the compound.

Both figures turned abruptly to face him.  Kaoru's eyes shot daggers at him.  "You know the rules."  She hissed.  "Kamiya or Karasu.  Never our full names, and certainly never at the same time,"  The sword at her side clicked, indicating she had removed it just enough for a prepare to strike.  

Kenshin caught her wrist.  "She is right."  He responded in his low voice.  "Remember it."  He turned, his hand still gripping Kaoru's and proceeded down the hallway.  

Iizuka wiped his forehead with his sleeve.  How did he always get himself on the bad side with the Karasu?  He watched them walked further down the hall, this time, not on their tails.  "Oy!"  He called from his distance.  "Katsura wants to talk to you two some time."

"Tomorrow."  Kenshin replied without stopping his current course.

"Of course, tomorrow."  Iizuka nodded.  "Always, 'tomorrow'"

~~

The shoji door clicked behind them, and they turned to face each other.  Their eyes met for a brief moment before Kaoru reached to her side and pulled her katana from her sash.  She reached out and grabbed both swords at his waist and took them from him, walking across the room to set them in the corner against the wall.

He followed her part of the way, but stopped in the center of the room where there was a folded futon.  Carefully he unrolled it and set up the bedroll.  When he was done, the young raven beauty was at his side again.

He grinned as he looked down at her.  He wasn't much taller, but he liked their height difference.  It made her easily accessible to him.  

She watched as he got that look again.  The look he gave her when he was thinking about them, about her.  Slowly, she took his face in her hands and pulled him down to her, their lips crashing onto each other.  

Kenshin's hands naturally found their way to her hips as he drew her body closer to his, deepening their kiss.  Her hands had already dropped down to his shoulders and were making their way lower and lower to the ties of his gi and hakama.  As she did so, she let her tongue play in her lover's mouth, almost as if they were having a mock battle of swords, one of her favorite games.

Soon enough, she had undone the ties of his clothing and they hung loosely on him, only needing to be pushed off his shoulders.  

He had already done the same to her and her clothes fell limp to the floor.  Kenshin pulled away and looked down at her.  With a low growl he reached for the ties of the bindings around her chest.  "I despise these things."  He murmured angrily in her ear before showering kisses down her jaw line.  "Do you have to wear them?"  His voice hummed at her with a hint of teasing as his rough fingers fumbled with the tiny knot.

Kaoru grinned.  "Yes.  For missions, I do."  She took his hands in hers to stop his fussing and placed a lingering kiss on his lips.  She began undoing the knots herself and indicated with a quick head movement for him to lie down and be patient.  When she was done, she joined him in the bedroll, settling herself on top of him.  Immediately she found his lips again and tasted him as his hands roamed her body.  One found its way to her hair and pulled the ribbon that was constricting it free.  

Her raven locks tumbled around them, still damp from the night's rain.  Flecks of gold danced in his eyes as he gazed up at her.  A vision of beauty and danger.  "My Karasu, Kaoru."  He whispered.  'My Raven'  She was his.  Kaoru was his, and the assassin known as the Raven was his.  Her eyes , though softer now than they had been after the massacre still had a hint of the hitokiri inside of her.  Cold blooded and fearless.  Even she was his.

He kissed her lips once more and rolled her onto her back.  Strategically placing himself atop of her, he entered her, welcomed.  Together they moved synchronously.  He murmured her name, the true one and the assassin's.  She murmured his alike between moans of pleasure and short labored breaths.  Together they killed, moved, and came.

~~

"The moon is high."  

Kenshin turned and looked out of the window that was propped open just slightly.  "Yes it is."  He returned his gaze to the raven beauty that rested on his chest.  She was staring up at him with wide sapphire eyes,  her chin resting on her hands.  A smirk knowing smirk played on her lips.  "Is it my turn?"

She nodded and rolled off of him onto her side.  "I did it last night.  And it was damn cold."

Kenshin sighed and got up from their futon on the ground.  He opened a chest near by and pulled out a long blue yukata and put it on.  He turned back to Kaoru who was watching him, but had pulled up the blankets to her chin and curled into a comfortable fetal position.  "Don't smile so much about it."  He spoke to her in a level tone.  "You have to next time."

Kaoru made no movement or reply, but just watched as Kenshin went to the corner to retrieve his katana before taking his place, sitting against a stack of books by the shoji door.  When everything was in place, Kaoru allowed her eyes to drift shut and fell into a deep slumber.

An assassin could never afford to be a heavy sleeper.  Even when sleeping, a hitokiri had to be alert and ready, katana sheathed and accessible.  So Kenshin watched the moon for a while as he sat upright, his katana leaning on his left shoulder.  Eventually his gaze wandered to his sleeping lover who was bundled in her sheets, looking very child-like.  Very innocent.  When she slept like that no one would know who and what she really was.  This Kaoru was his as well, his and no other.  Many may have known the hitokiri, the fiery tempered, even the playful Kaoru, but this Kaoru, wrapped in innocence, was his and only his.

He allowed his eyes to capture her immaculate beauty a few moments longer before letting them subdue to a faint sleep, getting some rest before the morning sun rose.

TBC


	3. Only for the Proven

Disclaimer: I wish, and so do most people.  But we can't all own the rights to RK now can we.  

AN: sorry again for the mishap on the other chapters.  But for those who didn't know, it got fixed, and thank you for telling me.  Thanks to all the reviewers.  I'm glad the first two chapters served their purpose.  Now on with the show.

Two Hitokiri – Only for the Proven

Both amber and sapphire eyes blinked open just at the morning sun peered from the horizon to the east.  They shared a momentary stare before each got up to do their morning routines.

After her bath, Kaoru pulled on a dark gray training gi and white hakama, but left her chest unbound.  She found Kenshin waiting in their room for her wearing his usual dark blue gi and gray hakama.  His two katanas were already strapped to his waist and he held out hers which she accepted with thanks.  She slid the blade into the sash at her side and tied the sheath down.  

Together they departed for the common room with all the other Ishin Shishi members for breakfast.

The seating arrangement was in the form of a U, with small eating tables lined up side by side, leaving the middle open. At the opening of this formation there was one seat cushion and one dining tray table.  Katsura Kogoro already sat they, and watched as the members of his Imperialist faction conversed about various topics, most to do with events past, present, and future in this revolutionary time.

Kenshin and Kaoru were the last to arrive.  They took the two empty seats to Katsura's right.  Across from them sat Iizuka and a newcomer dressed in rather expensive attire for anyone in the Ishin Shishi.  Even Katsura did not wear such fineries; he chose to use his money on more important things, like his men.

As soon as the two hitokiri settled in their seats, Katsura cleared his throat signaling for the group of twenty plus to quiet down.  When they did, Katsura proceeded to formally address his audience.  His rich voice seemed to bounce from the walls, reaching every corner of the room.  It was strong and commanding.  It was the voice of a leader, one who must be heard.  "Today we have a guest with us,  Fujida Renzo.  He and a number of his men will be joining us and are offering their services."

"Those services being?"  Kaoru spoke up, something she often did during meeting with the men.  

"Additional assassins and bodyguards to relieve some of the work load for Himura and yourself."  Katsura answered her.

Kaoru's eyes met him with a defiant glare.  "Himura-san and I are doing quite well on our own."  Her eyes never left his, even as most men would have turned away from Katsura's penetrating gaze.  "Last night, for example, went flawlessly."

"I am aware of that Kamiya-san.  But Himura and you are still only two people, and we are coming upon a time where numbers matter.  As fast the both of you are, you can't be in ten places at once."  Katsura stated sharply and turned his attention away from her, effectively ending their conversation.

Kaoru, sighed.  She was always suspicious of anyone new in the Ishin Shishi.  Especially when they hopped on board so late in the game.  Choosing a winning side to be on the winning side.  People like that were what she called traitors.  Only looking out for themselves.  She bit her lip from frustration and her fingers gripped the material of her hakama.  Katsura trusted people much to easily.

A hand touched hers and she side glanced at Kenshin who gave her a stern look.  He pet her hand for a moment until she released her grip, then returned his attention back to the meeting.

Kaoru let her lip fall from the confines of her front teeth and took up the tea cup that had been brought out for her.  After a sip she cringed at its bitter taste.  It burned down her throat and she mentally cursed the nosey old woman.  That compound's head housekeeper always seemed to know what she had done and always managed to brew up the bitter tea as an after occurrence remedy to keep her from getting pregnant.  Kaoru detested the drink, even more she detested that the old woman was always watching her and Kenshin, enough to know when she needed the drink.  But she was somewhat thankful for it anyway. She was a hitokiri, not a mother.  The two occupations were at opposing ends.  She would not give up her sword.  But at the same time, she would not leave her lover's side.  So the tea saved her life, at least her life as an assassin, the only life she could live in a time like this.  In Kyoto.

The meeting adjourned and both Kaoru and Kenshin followed Katsura into his study.  "Well there is no need to ask how it went last night."  Katsura spoke as soon at they were all seated.  He shot a glare at Kaoru when he said this.  "And as usual Kamiya-san, I did not appreciate the outburst at breakfast today." 

"As usual Katsura-san, I apologize but do not regret it.  I felt that it was necessary, seeing as how I'm sure many of the men in the room were thinking likewise.  Someone had to say something, and as always, it never seems to be one of the other men."  She bowed her head in slight apology and Katsura grinned at this.  He wasn't actually mad at his subordinate.  It was hard to be when it happened so regularly.  It was her nature to stand up for herself and others.

"Nonetheless Kamiya, please do not use our meetings as a means of proving yourself to them.  They are all already terrified of you and respect you to the highest extent.  And if you have a concern that you truly feel must be brought up at meetings, please do so in a more tasteful manner."  Kaoru nodded again in consideration but made no promises that it wouldn't happen again.  "I know that you are suspicious of newcomers, but I checked these people out myself.  Fujida is sound.  Perhaps a little ill mannered, but he knows where his loyalties lie, and his men are faithful to him.  We need these extra men.  Soon, we will be ready for a multiple attack on the Shishengumi.  If it goes well, the shogunate will fall within days.  They are the ones we must work to take down, everything after them is child's work."

Kenshin and Kaoru both nodded in agreement, but both were very hesitant about the whole ordeal.  This would be their climax, the final resolution, their last goal.  Both of them wondered what purpose they would serve in the new Japan.  According to Katsura-san, it would be a Japan that was safe for all.  There would be no more back stabbing government, no more fearing for your lives.  Japan would be at peace.  

A country at peace did not need assassins.

Killing was all they knew.  Both were young when they learned to wield a sword, and they had spent many years with the Ishin Shishi, using those learned skills.  What would the new Japan hold for two hitokiri?

"But it seems all your suspicions Kamiya-san, are not without weight.  I do believe we have a traitor on our hands.  I just do not know who yet.  But I know who I can trust, and I can trust the two of you.  I found the both of you and took you in myself.  And ever since, you two have served me loyally.  Even your former masters have not persuaded you to leave.  And so I ask that you watch out.  But keep your suspicions quiet."  Katsura's voice was kept low as he said this.

"What led you to believe this?"  Kenshin asked.

"Just a few situations for some of the other men.  What should have been easy missions became ambushes by the enemy."  Katsura sighed and sat back on his heels a little more.  "Hopefully we can find him before our own ambush.  I just ask you two to be careful.  It doesn't seem that you two have been a target yet, possibly because its too much of a chance you wouldn't die.  But it is you two that I need in Kyoto when it comes down to the wire.  It will be you two and your blades that will tear down this Japan and help to build ours."

TBC


	4. Raven Among Crows

Disclaimer: I wish, and so do most people.  But we can't all own the rights to RK now can we.  

AN: Ok, quick address to the reviews.  Thank for all of them, I'm glad you are all enjoying my story.  I forgot to answer this question last time.  Karasu is also Japanese for crow, it is one of its many names in Japanese, but Karasu is the only name for raven, at least that I know of.  I think its probably because ravens and crows are very alike and are mistaken for each other often.  If I am wrong, then I guess my theme is completely shot, because that whole distinction is a big part of this chapter.  If you won't tell, I won't.  *wink*

Two Hitokiri – Raven Among Crows

"Himura, I want you to meet some of the new assassins.  Watch their moves, find their weaknesses.  Make them better."  Katsura instructed Kenshin after their meeting.

Kenshin nodded in agreement and rose from his seat, as did Kaoru.  

"Kamiya, you already know what you need to do."  

She nodded as well and followed Kenshin from the small study.  There, they parted, heading in opposite directions down the hall.  Kenshin to the courtyard where Iizuka was supposed to be touring the new men, and Kaoru, back to their sleeping quarters.

There she shed her training gi and hakama in exchange for a day kimono, much like the ones that the house maids wore, but with slightly more freedom around her legs.  It allowed her more movement than the other woman, and more places to conceal her weapons.  Katsura preferred that she wear a kimono around the compound.  It ensure that her identity as Karasu remain somewhat discreet.  Most people knew that Karasu was a woman, or at least heard rumor that she was a woman and that she was working for the Ishin Shishi as Battousai's partner.  So any woman dressed like a man at the compound would be suspected to be the legendary hitokiri.  Any woman that walked anywhere in man's clothing and bore a katana was a suspect.  So she only wore training gi's when she was on a mission or at the morning meetings with the men.  The reason for the latter occasion being that she had to be recognized as a hitokiri at those meetings, not as a woman.  The rest of the time she complied and wore kimonos, making herself seem like another house guest or attending woman.  

By day, a raven among crows; nearly indistinguishable.  By night, a raven among the dark; nearly invisible.  At all times, much more dangerous that she seemed.

But aside from Katsura's preference, she rather enjoyed wearing the kimonos sometimes.  It got her out of the more official aspects of being a part of the Ishin Shishi, such as the tasks Kenshin was assigned to at the moment.   As well as that, she was a woman, and liked to be reminded of that.  As cold hearted as she was with a katana in her hand, she was still a woman, and found herself fancying pretty things as well.  Besides, it was the kimonos that had also reminded Kenshin that she was a woman, not just a hitokiri, and she liked to think they played some part in the beginning of their love affair.

When they had been partnered together, early in their years at Ishin Shishi, Kaoru was not more than thirteen, and was not grown into her body.  Back then they were just partners, both still too young to understand anything but their duties.  If anything, all they had was a good partnership and respect for each other and their skills.  They used to train together, both got faster and smarter with the help of each other and some friendly competition.

When word began to spread that one of the assassins at the Ishin Shishi was a woman, Katsura quickly got Kaoru into a kimono and those training sessions ended.  She was almost fifteen when that new rule was instated.  Kenshin kept a watchful eye on her after that.  At first told her that he watched her so much in the beginning because she wasn't allowed to carry a sword, only a dagger, and he was not willing to lose his partner.  Later, after they began their affair, he admitted that while he was worried, he did get over that and watched her simply because he was in love with her.  He was more worried that the other men would try to claim her than her getting hurt.  He had faith in her skills after being her killing partner for years.

Kaoru smiled at her memories of when their love was new.  Kaoru could admit that the kimonos played some part, but she also knew that it was their partnership in crime that really brought them together.  Two young souls with so much blood on their hands.  Only they who killed together could ever understand each other.

~~

Kenshin scowled as he was accompanied by Iizuka and a new assassin, Hachiro, to the dining room for lunch.  These new people were mediocre at best compared to some of the other men Kenshin had trained.  Their swings were sloppy and wild, and their movements completely predicatable.  Kenshin would have to talk to Katsura about having someone else train them until they were at a point where they were ready to learn advanced techniques.  Right now they were simply pathetic.  Including this pretentious character walking with him.  

He was a cocky son of a bitch, but easily one of the worst ones who would need to be corrected the most.  Sure he was strong, and his chops were not easily deflected, but he was slow and predictable.  Any small fighter could dodge his attacks.  But he seemed to be a favorite in the group, thought himself to be the best.  Good enough to not stay outside and train with the others, instead, joining Kenshin for lunch.  

Kenshin rolled his eyes at the man blabbering about his great feats.  He would fall the hardest.

A familiar scent filled the air and Kenshin raised his eyes to see Kaoru closing a shoji door behind her and starting down the hallway in front of them.  

"Hey there pretty little thing."  Hachiro bellowed down the hall at her, resulting in Kaoru pausing and doing a slow turn to face them.  Her eyes were dark, and she cocked an eyebrow.  

"Excuse me?"

"I said, Hey cutie."  He turned to Iizuka and elbowed him.  "You boys have some nice assets wandering this place.  Good choice in women.  I'm sure they all cook and do laundry well too.  Might catch me one."  He eyed Kaoru.  "Maybe you."

Iizuka snickered.  The man had it coming.  "Ah, Hachiro-san.  May I introduce to you Kamiya-san.  More commonly known as Karasu.  The only female assassin in the Ishin Shishi."

Hachiro was stunned for a moment and he stared at her with wide eyes.  Unfortunately his ego seemed to bounce back quick enough.  "I didn't realize.  I figured Karasu would be some butch woman running around in a training gi." He chuckled at the thought.   "But you my dear are very lovely, very delicate.  Are you sure you are an assassin?"  He reached a heavy hand out and touch her cheek with his finger.

Kenshin growled and his sword clicked from its sheath.  Hachiro turned to look at the smaller man to his left when he felt the coolness of steel at his neck.

His eyes wandered back to Kaoru who had pulled a dagger out and held it firmly under his jaw line.  Pressing it just enough that another movement from him would pierce his skin.  "I am Karasu, the hitokiri.  How dare you question that and how dare you touch me.  I am touched only when I give permission.  Try to do so ever again and you will lose that part of your body that touches mine."  She gave him a once over elevator look before adding,   "And perhaps anything else I think you must lose in order to learn your lesson.  Understand?"  Her eyes, dark and deadly, validating her words.  

Hachiro nodded just the slightest and Kaoru pulled away her dagger, but not without leaving a small cut and trickle of blood rolling down his neck.  She tucked the dagger back into the folds of her obi and turned back down the hall.  

Kenshin fit his sword back into place with a click that had gotten the attention of the other two men.  His amber eyes were ablaze as he looked at Hachiro.  "You should go back and train with the boys." He advised before leaving after Kaoru.

Once Kenshin was out of sight, Iizuka doubled over in laughter.  "You have to be pretty ballsy to hit on Karasu right in front of Battousai."

"The Battousai and Karasu?  I thought they were just partners."  Hachiro asked, his hand to the small wound on his neck.  He stared down the hallway the two hitokiri had retreated down.

"You couldn't have known, because they have made it a point that no outsiders know.  You think they are just partners because that's what they lead you to think.  An assassin can't have weaknesses.  Relations are weaknesses." Iizuka explained, then broke into laughter again.  "Not that it really mattered though.  Karasu will kill you faster than the Battousai can even resolved to kill you for hitting on his woman."  

Hachiro pulled his hand away and looked at the blood in it.  

"I suggest you follow Battousai's orders.  Don't give him another reason to want you dead.  Trust me, it is not a good place, their bad sides."

TBC


	5. An Assassin's Duties

Disclaimer: don't own them, wish I did.  Oh but I do own any mysterious characters that I made up.

AN:  Lucky readers.  Since I failed to find a good way to divide this part into the usual size pieces.  You get a long chapter.  Anyway, I am getting excited.  We are finally getting to the meat of the story.

Two Hitokiri - 

"You must act soon.  Their plans are falling into place and they will manage to bring you down unless you immobilize the Battousai and Karasu before their planned attack."  The spy rubbed his hands, watching nervously at the Shishengumi surrounding him.

"My men are ready to do it now."  The man responded, his face glowing by his lit cigarette.  "We are only waiting for the most opportune time.  Which you are suppose to provide for us."

"Yes Yes.  Well it will be soon, I assure you.  Just not too soon.  Karasu has been on her toes lately.  She will be extra alert and will end any attack you try now.  We must wait until the Ishin Shishi get comfortable with its new arrivals, and everything falls into routine again.  Then will be the time to strike."

The Shishingumi around him all seemed to snicker and grin at the prospect of killing the Battousai and his partner Karasu.  It has been a long battle, but finally they could taste sweet victory and an end to this revolution.

"I cannot stay any longer," squeaked the spy.  "You have all the information you need to make it happen.   Just be prepared to go on any night.  I will send word by sun down.  Until then, I will not contact you."

~~

"They seem to be improving."

Kenshin glanced behind him to see Kaoru standing on the porch with a tray of tea.  Her wooden sandals clicked against the wooden floor as she came out from under the awning of the house and bent to set the tray on the ground.  She kneeled down next to the tray and poured two cups, one of which she held up to him.

Kenshin smiled at her and took a seat with her on the step of the porch, accepting the cup with thanks.  Together they sat and watched as the courtyard of men fought imaginary opponents made of big wooden posts.  "Their technique has improved." Kenshin commented, watching the men he had spent many weeks training now.  "But speed is not something I can teach them so quickly."

"They are not primed for speed."  Kaoru commented.  "They have all been trained to be strong; to build muscle and fight by brute force.  With speed comes strength.  It does not work the other way around.  Their ways are old, and their bodies too set in those ways."  She took another scan of all the men before her.  "They will not learn speed."

Kenshin turned to look at his companion.  Her face was completely unreadable as she spoke her words.  A skill she had picked up over the years of pretending to be a lady, all the while being a hitokiri.  He marveled at the woman only for a moment before returning his eyes to his subjects.  "Skeptic."

Kaoru shook her head lightly.  "No, just realistic."  They sat together in silence for a while more before she spoke again.  "Why do they look at me like that?" 

Kenshin threw her a questioning look then scanned the faces of the men, none of whom were watching her at the moment.  "Like what?"

"They all glance and quickly avert their eyes.  They do not realize I see them, but the second I suggest that I might, they quickly turn away.  These are not the shy gazes I used to get from men visiting the compound, nor are they lustful."  Kaoru explained.

Kenshin chuckled.  "Its caution."  He received a confused look from her then proceeded to explain.  "The one you pulled your dagger on, Hachiro.  He spread word that you are Karasu and warned the others about approaching you.  They just want to look.  They won't bother you."

Kaoru scowled.  "They already bother me."  She ran a hand through her tousled bangs and turned her head to watch him, her eyes serious.  "Mou. Perhaps that was a bad move on my part.  Any one of these men could be a spy, and now they all know who I am because of one loud mouthed ass.  So much for the disguise."  She gestured at her clothing.

"Worry not love."  Kenshin whispered quietly.  "I have spoken to them all and had Iizuka keep tabs on their comings and goings.  Nothing to suggest that any of them are spies"

She gave the crowd another once over then rose to her feet, taking the serving tray with her.  

"We have an assignment tonight."  Kenshin said quietly.

"Hai."  Kaoru replied before entering the house, closing the shoji door behind her.

~

"I may return next spring. We'll have to wait."  He turned to his fiancée and gave her a smile.  "I'll bring a gift back home for you."

The young woman nodded and returned the smile, but remained silent as he explained his trip.

"But I promise that we can get married when I return.  This is just something I have to do."  He chuckled.  "Maybe even one day you will be able to say 'My husband was one of the men who saved the shogunate.'"

She cracked another smile at his remark, imagining herself saying such things.

"But don't worry.  I'm just going to protect people.  I don't think I will be on the attacking end."

"In spring then?"  The young woman asked.  

"In spring."

~

"You are lucky to be marrying your childhood friend."

The young man smiled.  "Yes, but sometime I feel guilty having found happiness in times like these."

"Don't worry about that.  All that really matters is that you find happiness."  The older man replied.  

"Kyoto Shoshidai and Shigkira Jubei."  A low tone spoke from the shadows alerting the company of men.  

Battousai and Karasu stepped out from amongst the wilting flowers, both with their hands on their hilts, ready to attack.

"Assassins!"  The younger man shouted and immediately stepped in front of the older man.

"Its too late."  Karasu spoke, her voice adding a foreign melody to the doomed night.  "You will receive your Tenchuu."

The first man charged at her, drawing his sword to strike, but it only met her hilt in a block.  Quickly and easily she unsheathed her katana, slashing across the neck before stepping in making a fatal blow at his collar bone, forcing the blade down, slicing him down to his ribcage.

As his partner battled, Battousai moved in for the other two men, hoping to dispose of them in one quick blow, but the younger man was thrown aside before his flesh could receive the cool steel.

The older man fell quickly and Battousai turned to finish the other.  He swiped his sword passed him but the man had ducked and stumbled away from its reach.  Frustrated, the assassin turned to him with cold eyes.  "Give up."  He commanded.

The younger man charged at him anyway, his stance weak, but his will strong.  They battled as Karasu wiped her sword with the sleeves of her gi and watched, waiting.  The man was not a great swordsman, but he persisted even as the Battousai had delivered many blows.  She found the battle to be very intriguing.

"I will not die!"

It ended all too soon with a final charge, and young man was down, but not dead.  His body convulsed as tears began to form in his eyes.  "I don't want to die. Tomoe"  He murmured.

Kaoru shook her head and went to Kenshin, whose eyes were wide with wonderment.  "You are bleeding."  She spoke softly, surprising herself with how emotionless her voice had been.

She traced the line of blood with her finger and showed him.  

He looked at it confused. He had not shed blood in years.  Not since he and Kaoru stopped their training battles against each other.

"He was not a great swordsman."  She stated without any real intention as she raised her sleeve to his cheek and began wiping away his blood.

"I know." Kenshin replied, his eyes watching her.  "He just had an amazing will to live.  He had something he really wanted to live for."  He put his hand on top of hers and clasps his fingers, holding her hand still.

"Akira!!"  A shrill scream interrupted their moment and both assassins turned to find the source.

Their eyes met a young woman about nineteen, running through the street towards them.  She collapsed next to Battousai's last victim weeping over him.  

"Akira, Akira.  No you promised.  You said you would be back by spring.  I came, I came to find you when you hadn't returned.  Why didn't you come back like you were supposed to.  Akira, Anata."  Her sobs were heavy in the still night.  The two assassins could only stare at the woman before her, weeping over what seemed to be her only love.

Their eyes met and held gaze for long moments.  Sapphire searching Amber, looking for answers.  

"Monsters."  There was a low hiss from their new arrival.  "You are heartless monsters!  How could you do this to him?  To us!  We were to be married!  He was supposed to come back last spring and start a family with me!"  Tears streamed her cheeks.  "We were going to be happy.  But now we can never have happiness."  She spoke softer this time.

Kaoru let her eyes meet his again, not wanting to look into the woman's dark eyes filled with hatred.  "We must.  She has seen us."

Her sword clicked at her side as she started towards the woman.  

A hand reached out and pulled her back by her gi.  "I will do it."  Kaoru looked back at him with questioning eyes.  "I started it."  He explained.  "I will finish it."

He strode past her, eyes shadowed by his coppery hair.  Standing in front of the weeping woman, he unsheathed his sword.

Her eyes looked up at him boldly, defiantly.  They reminded him of her eyes; strong willed.  "Do it."  She commanded.  "I don't care anymore.  You have already taken everything away from me.  What is there left in my life?"  She bowed her head again and clutched the gi of her love.  "Just kill me with the same merciless heart as you killed him with."

Kenshin shook his head and plunged his sword through throat, killing his first woman.

~

Kenshin and Kaoru walked onto the Ishin Shishi compound with silent heels.  Kaoru carefully lead them through to their room, avoiding conversations and encounters with anyone.  Their walk home had been very similar.  Silent, hand in hand.  

Even now, Kenshin's eyes were shadowed with confusion and one hand to his newly scarred cheek.  She had gone to embrace him once he sheathed his sword, but he had been slow to react and cold to her touch.  Yet he still held her hand the whole way home, suffocating it with his intense grip.

Once they were secluding in their room, he let go of her hand and took his spot by the window to keep watch.

Kaoru watched him with interest.  He had wanted to be the one to kill her.  She knew it was the first woman he had ever killed.  It would have been hers as well.  She would have done it, for him she would have.  He already seemed distressed over the young man the woman called Akira.  She could see now that the death of the woman had added to his worries, creating this brooding mood for him.

She didn't blame him for his attitude.  She had felt the power of the woman's words as well.  Something about her voice and tears had hit home for both of them.  She shook her head and began changing out of her bloodstained gi and into a sleeping yukata.

Kaoru tucked herself into the futon, attempting to find rest, but with no avail.  She couldn't stop thinking about the woman; her face, her cries, her murder.  She couldn't stop thinking about Kenshin and how he must have been feeling.  

Deep in her thoughts, Kaoru had not managed to hear the soft padded footsteps on the hard mat covered floor.  She hadn't sensed his movement at all until the covers moved around her and another body slid into the bed with her.  

Kaoru lifted her head and looked over at Kenshin who was watching her with intense eyes.  "What are you doing?" she asked as he slipped his arms under her and around her waist, pulling her close to him.

He pressed his forehead into the crook of her neck, his red bangs tickling her shoulder.  "Just let me hold you."  He whispered quietly into sleeping robe.

"But the watch…"

His grip on her waist tightened and his lips touched her neck, "Don't worry, I will protect you.  I will protect us tonight."

Kaoru sighed and pet his hair and cheek for a moment before returning her head to the pillow.  She let her hands go beneath the covers to join his hands at her waist as she melted in close to him, giving her whole presence to him as his body and mind seemed to need and even demanded.

TBC


	6. Keeping the Murderer at Bay

Disclaimer: don't own them, wish I did.  Oh but I do own any mysterious characters that I made up.

AN:  ok, so I should tell you in general, I have probably been spoiling you with weekly updates.  I've had some holiday time off and that's why there was that sudden string of updates coming out.  I went review crazy, I liked getting them so I posted.  But work is upon me once again and before you know it I will be stressed and swamped, I won't be keeping up with those weekly updates.  I will try, with all effort I will try, but I do not have the story written down as far as I would like.  Anyway, just saying.  Hope you enjoy this chapter.  It's a nice look into Katsura's character.

Two Hitokiri – Keeping the Murderer at Bay

"I heard there was an incident with the assignment a few nights past."  Katsura asked more than stated as he walked along the compound porch with Kaoru in step.

"Yes."  Kaoru responded quietly.  "A civilian woman was involved."

"Was she there during?"

Kaoru shook her head, sending locks of raven to fall around her shoulders.  "No, just after.  She knew though; she knew it was us.  It was unavoidable; her death."  She answered his unspoken, but pending question. 

Katsura was a merciful man.  He respected life so much for a man that ordered the end of so many.  His actions are a result of the respect he has for future generations.  To take lives now is to preserve lives later.  Katsura strongly believed that the lives of women and children were the future, and that take their lives was only a step in wrong direction.  So he avoided it at all costs and stressed that his men avoided it as well.

He sighed at the thought of a young woman's death.  "Was it you?"

"No, it was him."

"It is his first.  How did he take it?"

Kaoru hesitated, not sure how to explain Kenshin's progress.  "In stride.  At first he seemed to take it step by step, letting the idea sink in.  He reacted as I would expect anyone to.  After that night, he returned to normal.  That is to say, pretending it was nothing more than another death.  But that's what it is.  Pretending."

Katsura nodded and remained silent as they continued to walk together to the courtyard where Kenshin was training the other men.

They stopped to watch as the men fought mock battles with each other.  Soon after, Kenshin called their attention to him and asked for a challenge.  He wanted to see who thought they had improved enough over the last few weeks that they could fight him and hold their own.

Initially no man stepped forward.  There were a few shuffling feet and side glances for many long moments until the group's champion stepped forward, grinning like the dumb fool that he was.  "I'll try my hand at the Battousai."  Hachiro bellowed in his deep voice.

A ring formed around them as Hachiro crouched into a stance that he was taught would maximize his strengths.  He charged at the uninterested hitokiri and swung at his head, but missed as Kenshin side stepped him.  His sheathed sword landed a blunt hit on Hachiro's back, sending him to the ground.

"Reaction time is too slow, and moves still too predictable."  He said in a low shadowed voice.  "I expect that the rest of you to last at least three moves."

A series of battles ensued, all in which Kenshin fought with only a wooden sheath, and his students with actual katanas.  No man managed more than three moves, if even.

"Pathetic."  Kenshin put two fingers to his head and shook for a bit.  "Anyone else?"

Katsura glanced at the petite woman at his side.  She had a small smirk on her face and her eyes seemed to dance, but she held this all behind a restrained face.  "Kamiya-san."

She turned at the sound of her name.  "Yes?"

"Go ahead."

"Pardon me?"  She questioned, not sure of what she was suddenly allowed to do.

"I know you miss training.  Just this once, its okay.  They all know who you are anyhow."  He reached to a rack of practice swords and handed her a bokken.

She took it for him and stepped down into the courtyard.  "I will show you a real fight."

Kenshin eyed her strangely but took a fighting stance anyway, this time using a bokken handed to him by another man.

Kaoru pulled on her kimono, making it looser in various spots, glaring at the men making eyes at the same time.  She took her own budo stance and waited for his attack.

He came in slow to her left side with a swing shoulder which was easily deflected and countered with a playful smack to his temple.  Kaoru advanced in further with a strike to his collar bone which he nearly didn't escape.  She proceeded with a series of quick attacks that forced Kenshin to step back each time to avoid them.  

Kaoru was becoming frustrated with his lack of offense and wondered why the man had suddenly become such a passive fighter.  To test her theory she went for a simple move that she knew could be countered by a Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu move.  He avoided it as expected and didn't try the counter.  Instead this opened him up to a shot in the chin with the hilt of Kaoru's sword, one of her more predictable moves.

After the hit, the fight began to take a different path.  Upon impact, Kenshin flipped back through the air and landed on his feet taking his Battojutsu stance.  He charged at her and she did the same.  Their wooden swords met with a crash and both shattered at contact.

Both hitokiri stared at their splintered off sword hilts.

"Interesting." 

~

"Do you know what why I let you fight him?"

Kaoru shook her head.  "I suppose to put on a show."  She said without any particular emotion to gauge his response.

Katsura only stared straight forward on their current course.

"Then there was something you wanted to see in Kenshin's fighting.  To see if he's changed at all, because of what happened."

"I'm sure you noticed his hesitation."  Katsura sat them down on a bench a little further down where they could still see the courtyard in the distance.

"Perhaps he was taking it easy on me because he knows I am not allowed to train.  He didn't think I would be ready.  He did get serious later."  Kaoru rationalized, sounding like Kenshin herself.

"Possibly.  But you know as well as I that Kenshin has never lost faith in your abilities.  So it's unlikely that that was his reasoning."  Katsura paused for a moment thinking through the rest of his idea. "What is more likely is his two selves are no longer separate."  He stared into the distance as he said this, but returned his attention to his young assassin after her prolonged silence.  "I have a story for you."

"When I first received Kenshin from an acquaintance of mine, he told me something that I have never and will never forget.  He told me 'Be pure if you are to raise his as your own', because when I took him in, he was only a pure young boy with raw talent.  I knew that being a hitokiri would eventually corrupt that purity in him, and soon he would drive himself mad with conflict."  Katsura sighed, remembering the times.  He looked up at her and took her hand.  "And then you came.  Also another young spirit with raw talent.  Both of you were so pure, so idealistic.  Don't argue with me, you were very pure, even if you pretend to be the rough and tumble young lady, you were indeed very innocent, and still are.  Deeply rooted in your ideas and beliefs.  Kenshin and yourself both came to me with the idea that you were coming to protect people, using your swords to protect.  Somehow that ideal has remained intact all these years, and neither of you became the bloodthirsty murderers that we feared.  I have you to thank for that.  Somehow you have managed to keep Kenshin's inner murderer at bay, only allowing him in when the time is right.  The Battousai stalks only when you allow him to, only when you allow yourself to become the Karasu."

Katsura stood up and went to the railing where he could better see the courtyard where Kenshin trained.  "But something has changed.  Now Kenshin and Battousai are beginning to merge.  The moment he killed that woman, it was Kenshin doing the killing.  He was feeling sympathy, something the Battousai doesn't know.  Now the two personas have contaminated each other.  When he was fighting you, he saw a woman dressed in a house kimono."  He gestured at her clothing which indeed was woman's attire.  "He fought you using Kenshin's mindset, the one that feels sympathy, guilt, and love.  But once he came to realize you yourself are also an assassin, his demeanor changed, and the Battousai took over."

Kaoru thought his words through, battling them with every other rational theory in her head, as well as some irrational ones.  What he said made sense, but what was the point.  "So what?"  She finally asked when no conclusion had been reached.  "What does this mean?  Kenshin cannot be an assassin anymore?  He will start breaking down?"

Katsura shook his head.  "Lets not underestimate Himura.  He will fight it.  His principles are still strong and he will continue his job, but he will always feel guilt.  There is nothing we can do about that."

"Then why the show?  Why tell me all this if there is nothing I can do for him?"  Kaoru fiddled with the sleeves of her kimono, which seemed like the only outlet for her confusion and frustration at the moment.

Katsura smiled at this, seeing it as evidence of their love.  She couldn't bear to be helpless when it came to Kenshin.  It was the first time she ever saw her fidget because she was uncomfortable.  "I am telling you because you can support him.  Nurture Kenshin, and don't let it spread any further.  It's unlikely, but we don't want Kenshin to start enjoying bloodshed.  It is more likely he will continue to feel guilt about his crimes, but help him deal with it.  Help him stay pure."

Kaoru nodded.  She wasn't sure how she was to accomplish this task; keeping Kenshin pure.  But she was determined to do it.  She was determined not to lose him.

"There is another reason I told you this."  Katsura added after they had been silent for long moments.  "Preventative purposes.  Now that you know what can happen, prevent it in happening in you.  Your purity is great Kaoru-chan.  I would hate to see you lose that.  The job you do saves lives, whether or not you can see that now.  The morals you came to me with still hold true, and you have never betrayed yourself.  Don't let yourself forget that Karasu is just a job.  She is not you."  He gave her a gentle pat on the hand and left her to ponder over his words.     
  


TBC


	7. Making a Home

Disclaimer: don't own them, wish I did.  Oh but I do own any mysterious characters that I made up.

AN:  Hi everyone.  Okay, so at least I got something out this week.  Btw, I like when authors leave messages for all their reviewers, so I've decided to do that at the bottom.  This way if you ask me questions, I can answer them, and sometimes I just want to tell people how much I appreciate their words.  So if you care to read, they will be at the bottom now.

Two Hitokiri – Making a Home

For weeks Katsura watched as his two prized assassins took new form.  Kaoru had been more careful with her words, quieter, but more expressive with her actions.  In response to his lover's new attitude, Kenshin became more watchful of her, hovering over the new aura she radiated.

It was amusing to watch the two lovers grow.  One particular morning he watched them talking at the gate, just before Kaoru was leaving for the market.

"Where are you going?"  Kenshin asked quietly looking past her beyond the gate.  

"The market place with Ayame.  She wants to pick up more bandages and salves."  She pulled her shawl tighter around her.

With one hand he rubbed her arm, trying to make her warmer in response.  "Would you like me to come with you?"

Kaoru shook her head.  "It's alright.  It will only be a quick trip to the local clinic.  Besides, you should stay and help the men with their training.  I will be back soon."  She touched his hand that was still running up and down her arm.

He nodded and remained there as she walked out of the gate, watching her and the other young woman fade into the crowds.

"How long to you plan to stand there?"

"Until she returns."

Katsura chuckled.  "Well why not have some tea with me, and then come back to this spot.  She will never know you left."

  
Kenshin craned his head back to look at his master.  His eyes seemed more serious than his voice had implied.  He nodded and followed the taller man into the house.

~

"How are the recruits looking?"  Katsura started their conversation once the waiting lady left, having poured their tea.

"They are progressing.  Much better that what they came here with.  Might be able to hold up against lower rank Shishengumi."  Kenshin replied in his flat voice.

Katsura nodded, taking a sip of his tea.  "Good.  Then we can commence with our plans soon.  I have learned of a night when the shoganate officials will be meeting.  There will be heavy security there.  The first and third squads are rumored to guarding that night.  More importantly though is that those officials will be in transit earlier that night, and each with at least half a squad each."  He took another sip of his tea.  "This night will mean the end of it.  The end of the revolution."

Kenshin's eyes seemed glaze over, absorbing Katsura's words without any emotional response.  After a long silence, Katsura spoke again, but his voice less formal.  "Have you thought of what you will do after this is over Himura?"

Kenshin eyes suddenly shifted.  Of course he had.  The problem was he never found an answer as to what.  

"Of course you realize that if we are successful, one of the movements I plan to take is abandonment of the sword, which inevitably would abandon the way of the samurai, and men like you."

Kenshin nodded but still no verbal response.

"However, I am not a man to abandon his people.  I assure you Himura that there will be a government job waiting for you in the new era.  Perhaps a military leader.  I will not leave you untended to."

Kenshin almost cringed at the thought of a government job.  He wasn't a well educated man; he hardly picked up a book in his life that wasn't meant to be a sleeping wall.  What would he do with a government job?  Even if that was the solution, what was to become of Kaoru?  She was an assassin just as he was, but he was more than sure that she wouldn't be given a job.  There may have been many changes planned, but putting a woman in a seat in government was surely not one that would be well received.

Almost as if Katsura had listened in on his thoughts he spoke her name.  "But what of Kamiya-san.  Surely she wouldn't be satisfied living in some western style house as the wife of a bureaucrat and nothing else."

Kenshin raised his eyebrows at the thought of Kaoru being a wife to someone stuffy westerner.

This gained a smirk from the IshinShishi leader.  "Surely you plan to marry Kamiya-san.  After all that the two of you have had, I would be disappointed in you if you never thought about it.  She has been under my care almost as long as you have.  I trust her heart to no one else but you."  Kenshin blinked a few times at the comment.  Marriage.  He couldn't say he never thought of it.  But it never seriously crossed his mind to have to plan for it.  He just assumed he would be with her forever.

"Well I wouldn't simply plan for just you and not her.  Kamiya-san will not settle for living in some enormous western house in Kyoto doing nothing but fraternizing with other ladies of high status.  Just as much as I could never see you in a foreign suit.  So instead I have already bought a piece of land in the country side for the both of you.  Not to far from a small town, but distant enough that you won't be bothered.  It has a nice little field for growing things that you could sell in the future, but surely you know that government will take care of your finances.  Like I said, I do not plan to leave you high and dry."  Katsura smiled again and took a sip of his tea.

"Katsura-san…"  Kenshin was finally able to find words, but was still in too much awe to speak them.

"All I ask Himura, is that you take care of her, and yourself.  You can finally put away your sword and live in peace."

In complete reverence for the man before him, Kenshin straightened his body and bent down, pressing his forehead to the ground.  "Thank you Katsura-san."

The older man leaned forward and pushed Kenshin upright by his arms.  "There is no need for that Kenshin.  I take care of my people, and I raised both you and Kaoru from youth.  You two are my most loyal company, and I am filled with pride for the both of you.  I just want you two to live happily together, and leave behind what you have seen these many years.  Leave the bloodshed behind in exchange for a new life."  Katsura paused for a moment as a sad shadow overwhelmed his face.  "I only wish I could grant you this new beginning now, but I must ask for your service for just a while longer."

Kenshin tilted his head and a smaller bow.  "We give it to you graciously."

~ 

Kenshin closed the shoji door behind him and returned to his post at the gate to wait for his partner.  All the while he walked, thoughts of his new life filled his head.  He dreamed of the quiet life he and Kaoru would live together, unbothered.  She would be his wife and out of danger for the rest of their days.  He even went as far as dreaming up little children running at their feet.

He reached his post and gazed at the horizon until Kaoru appeared.

"Tadaima."  Kaoru spoke as she neared the gate and him.

"Okaerinasai."  He responded then smiled.

Kaoru smiled in response.  "Why are you grinning like that?"  She asked as she walked beside him back into the house.

He took her hand in his and looked at her with gentle eyes.  "Just because." He answered and leaned in to give her a kiss before leading them into their room.

~

"Have your men ready. Tonight in front of the Abekeko.  After they do it, not before.  They will be all too ready to fight before, you must catch them after.  They have been distracted lately and will not think to stay on their toes after the job is completely.  You must do it tonight."

TBC

the squirrel – wow, that's quite a compliment!  Thanks!!!

Mishorou Mie – glad you love it, hope I don't let you down.

Mz. Amber Eyes- ruined…I wouldn't say she ruined him exactly.  *wink*

Zsilver-  good to know someone sees my point on the work and updating.  And I see your point on the homework too.  But you gotta do what you gotta do.  Oh and TBC = to be continued

Houndingwolf-  I love that saying "damn good"  Thanx

Crystal Renee- I'm gonna hold you up on that.  But I will also try my best not to do anything like make you abandon me.

Batoussai-Katana-  I was just trying to find an excuse to make them fight.  It just seemed like a battle that needed to happen.  Or else everyone will sit there wondering, 'well whose better'  not that I answered that question with the fight or anything.


	8. Honored Warriors

Disclaimer: don't own them, wish I did.  Oh but I do own any mysterious characters that I made up.

AN:  AHHHHH, I am absolutely so excited about the upcoming updates I have to write.  This is what I have been waiting for a struggling to get to.  I just hope that in all my anticipation and expectations, I don't manage to ruin my story with crappy writing.  Hopefully not.  Anyway, if you guys who liked the darker side of the story were sitting around getting sick of the waffy feeling, welcome back to darkness.

Two Hitokiri – Honored Warriors

This pair of men had been true warriors, not just mercenaries.  The fight had been absent of words, there was no need for insults of introductions.  All were aware that two people would die that night, even if the two men had not expected it to be them.  Introductions would have been pointless.  In the end, their sword skills had failed them, and they accepted their deaths, as only real samurai would.  The night was silent as the final blows fell.  

~

Kaoru took the katana from her lovers hand and wiped the blade clean with her sleeve before returning it to his sheath.  She looked up at him with shadowed sapphire eyes and gingerly kissed his lips, basking in the normalcy of the moment.

He took her hand and together they walked the streets of Kyoto, her head leaning gently on his shoulder.  She appreciated nights like this, when there were no masks between them.  They could enjoy the simple pleasures of their love aside from the hasty, but passionate love making.  She touched her hand to his arm, drawing his attention down to her.  He smiled and it was then that Kaoru had notice this man was her Kenshin, and that no remnants of the Battousai lingered.

Their stroll had been a quiet one until a stumbled noise resounded from the darkness.  The two assassins immediately parted, both reaching for their swords at the same time.  Eyes roamed the shadows, tracing the sound a gentle feet padding against the graveled road.

Another loud sound and yellow eyes emerged from the darkness.

Kaoru sighed and snapped her sword back into its place.  "A damn cat," she muttered in both relief and annoyance.  She kicked her foot up, scaring the feline away with the abrupt motion.  

Kenshin chuckled and returned his blade to its sheath as well before holding his hand out to her.  

She began to walk to him when the sound of purring drew both their attentions back into the shadow which the cat had retreated.  

No sooner than Kaoru made another comment of the cat did she feel the familiar sensation of sharpened steel against her neck.  "Looks like I caught a raven."

The voice and Kaoru's heightened ki had alerted Kenshin and he looked back to see his lover wrapped in the arms of another man, blade pressed firmly to her neck.  His eyes widened and he stepped forward in pursuit but the man shook his head and gestured back into the shadows where four men had emerged.  The smallest of them petting a yellow eyed cat in his arms.  

"First Shishengumi squad leader Okita Soushi."  Kenshin growled in a low voice, signaling the return of his inner murderer.

"The Battousai and Karasu.  Finally, the demons themselves.  I've been waiting for this."  He set the cat down and watched it scamper away to safer territory.  Okita drew his sword with an entertained smirk framing his face.  

The red haired man glanced behind him, looking to his woman still in the man's captivity.  

"Thinking about freeing her first?"  Okita patronized in his childlike voice.  "You shouldn't.  One move on Saitou and his will slice her throat.  And that wouldn't be very much fun for any of us.  After all, he won't get to fight her, and I will have to cut you down as well, robbing us of the battles that we have both been looking forward to."

Amber eyes stared down sapphires in concern, but her eyes quickly pulled from his.  She wriggled slightly in her captor's embrace.  "Battousai, forget about me.  Do your job.  You are an assassin, and so am I.  I will fight for my own life, as you fight only for yours.  Don't be concerned with me!"  She yelled with fervor trying to ensure that he remained the Battousai and saw her as Karasu.  She could not let him be distracted by her.  He had to remember that he had a job and that Kamiya Kaoru had nothing to do with that job.  This is what Katsura meant, and this was her mission.  He could not be Kenshin now; he could only be his inner murderer.  It was the only way they would make it out alive.

Her eyes returned to his, but this time as a glare, showing him nothing but the dark eyes of a killer.  She watched with pleasure as his eyes hardened to hers.  He turned back, facing the men, staring each of them down, reading them.

"Oh not to worry Battousai, this fight is to be between you and I.  They are just here in case things get a little out of hand."  Okita spoke softly before giving another smirk.

"You mean if I start winning."  Battousai replied, his voice humming in the night.

Okita gave a slight cough and smiled.  "Shall we?"

Both fighters charged at each other with a speed reserved only for serious times.  Their contacted metal rang through the night air.  

Okita Soushi was rumored to be the best swordsman among the Shishengumi, and it was for that fact that he was given command of the first squad.  Tonight proved the rumors to be true at an extent.  He and the Battousai were well matched in speed.  One attacked, the other countered.  

All eyes were on them with interest, even those of the Karasu.  She watched as the two men attacked and their blades met in a lock just above the hilt.  Had one of them been bigger, the lock would have ended by forcing one of them their knees.  But they remained locked, both seeming to be of equal strength.

The whole stillness of the moment managed to draw Kaoru from her entranced state.  She noticed as all the other men still had their eyes on the battle.  She wondered at that moment, how she could escape but it seemed that the swordsman that held her so tightly was not to be underestimated.  He had sensed the change in her ki even as he was still engrossed by the fight.  

"I wouldn't think of it."  His smoky breath whispered in her ear. " Don't worry, our time will come soon."  

"I'm not worried.  But I'm surprised that you aren't more anxious Saitou Hajime.  Didn't you want your try at the Battousai as well?  How did you get to be the one stuck babysitting the girl?"  Kaoru let her voice taunt him with the same tone that men used to taunt her about the very same subject.  

The blade moved so that the flat side rubbed against the skin under her chin.  "It won't work Karasu.  Don't undermine yourself so.  You are an excellent target as well.  As for the Battousai, he is Okita's treat.  I am plenty satisfied with the chance to test your legendary skill."

She could almost feel his lips against her skin and found it induced a chill down her spine.  She watched the battle a bit longer, collecting her thoughts.  She was surprised to see that this man who only appeared to be a boy was equally matched with her lover.  True, Kenshin and she looked like youths themselves, but they had exceptional circumstances when it came to swordplay.   It was their ways of the sword that gave them what seemed like eternal youth.

She watch as Okita lunged back and coughed into his sleeve.  Blood was already trickling down the corner of his mouth.  

"Oh I understand."  Kaoru spoke in her cool, steady voice.  "You don't expect your friend to win.  After all, he is deathly ill and will probably die in this battle.  Well what does that mean for Saitou Hajime?  Of course!  It means he gets to try his hand at both of the deadly assassins.  How devious of you."

"Shut it!"  Saitou snapped, his voice indicating he was ready to start the battle at that instant which she had been hoping.  Captivity did not help their situation, but if she could draw him into battle, they would both be saved.  However, this man proved to be more dedicated to the plan than she had expected.  "Don't try me little miss, I won't be fooled by your antics.  Now you shut your damn mouth or I will have to silence you myself."  He pressed the blade harder on the flesh of her neck and blood slowly emerged and ran down past her collar bone into the folds of the gi.

In the midst of battle, the Battousai raised his head.  The scent of new blood had stained the air.  He lifted his eyes to meet those of his lover and saw it was her blood he could taste.  

In that moment of inattention, in that moment of shock, was when the pin fell and broke the silence of their fight.  The hitokiri hissed in pain as a swift slash was delivered to his abdomen.   He raised his arm to retaliate but came to realize that it had been knocked from his hand sometime when his allowed his eyes to fall upon the woman's blood trail.

He fell to his knees, feeling the second wave of pain from his belly.  He was bleeding profusely now, and all he could do was grip at his bloodied clothes.  His eyes looked down at the wound then back up at his woman.

Kaoru watched as those amber eyes shifted and softened.  She watched Kenshin's eyes emerge from the Battousai, and he was all that remained.  They cried out to her even as he made no sound.  He only mouthed her true name, and it nearly brought her to tears.

Okita coughed into his sleeve once more before giving a childish smirk.  "And with that, the Battousai has been defeated."  He circled the kneeling man, the point of his blade at Kenshin's neck, drawing a faint line not worse than a scratch all the way around.  "Would this man like to admit his defeat and die like a true samurai?  Or would you rather I leave you hear to weep in a pool of your own blood?"

Kenshin looked up at Okita with eyes masked by red bangs.  The motion had elongated his neck area, making it more accessible, effectively giving the other man his answer.

"I always knew you had to be an honorable man.  All the tales I heard of your battles, there was never an innocent, never a wasted death.  Though many of them were our men, I can see your purpose.  Do not worry Battousai, I will not let your death be a shameful one."

Okita Soushi raised his blade to Kenshin's neck, just above his shoulder.  "Good bye Battousai.  It has been an honor fighting you."

And….cliff …..TBC

Mirage- hmmm I wonder who said that last line too.  Actually I know, but we'll let you keep wondering

Noner_89- he is sweet.  Sometimes it hard to remember he has to kill people and have a dark side

Gaby- thanks, I try

Kawaiililaznkitsune- I updated as soon as I could

Alex- don't worry, I don't plan to just fall out on this fic.  It will always continue…until of course it ends.  Then it just stops.

Houndingwolf- I guess you had to wait no more.  

Crystal Renee- no worries.  I know you are at my side.  Sometimes I just post strange hours, just as long as you keep reading when you get the chance.

Zsilver- yay on the no homework.  I can sympathize with you mom being on the phone.  My mom is loud when she is on the phone.  I have to remind her that she doesn't have to shout as if she were trying to talk without the phone.

Battousai-katana- wow you guys are so polite with the pleases

Mishorou mie-  I have to say, I dread the day that you might say you don't love it.  But I will enjoy so long as you say it.


	9. You're my Happiness

Disclaimer: don't own them, wish I did.  Oh but I do own any mysterious characters that I made up.

AN:  Wow thanks for all the super great reviews.I seems like I get more when I wait longer to update.hmmm, now there's an idea.  j/k.  I update when I can, and well when I actually have story to post.  Anyway, enjoy this next part.  

Two Hitokiri - You are my Happiness

Kaoru's eyes widened in horror as she watched Kenshin fall to his knees; the blood pooling around him.  She hardly heard Okita's words when he was sentencing Kenshin to his death, but she followed that sword's movement meticulously.  

This wasn't happening.  It wasn't going to fall apart, now, just when it was all about to come together.  

"Looks like you were wrong Karasu."  Saitou hissed in her ear, choking her a little harder with his blade.  "And now you have to watch your lover die."  She could practically feel the smirk on his lips.  "I hope it doesn't affect your game."

Kaoru shut her eyes tight.  They had known.  They had used them against each other.  How the hell did they know?  She felt the tears begin to sting in her eyes.  Fear and anger began to overwhelm her at once.  Okita had talked of honor, and this was no such thing.  They had been played, and now they wanted a handicapped fight from her.  

She wouldn't let this happen.  She refused them the satisfaction.

Saitou, caught up in his own pride, was suddenly stunned when his body sailed through the air and slammed to the ground.  The last thing he felt was the thrusting of steel through his chest cavity before it was lights out.

With the same pure adrenaline that had allowed Kaoru to throw the bigger, stronger man, she grabbed her blade and leapt in the air.  'Tonight would not be the end for these two hitokiri' she told herself has her brought down her sword at full force Okita's neck, slicing through his jugular and diagonally crushing his collarbone.   

His sword fell from his hand as he collapsed to the ground, lying limp in a puddle of his blood mixed with Kenshin's.

Upon realizing what was going on, the remaining Shishengumi charged at her, but their attempt was in vain as each was cut down without mercy by the murderer that was called Karasu. 

~

Kaoru breathed heavily as she stood, her legs spread shoulder width and her blade gripped in hand.  Blood of other men lined her face and soaked her hair.  She had left no man standing.  

She took a few moments to breathe deep until returning to her calmed state.  The raw energy that had flowed through her began to subside and her vision cleared.  Only then could she return her sword to its place and go over to the only man left on his knees.

"Kenshin."  She spoke as she pushed Okita's mangled body aside and knelt before him.  "Kenshin, are you ok?"

Blood tricked from his neck where Okita's sword had rested.  He had been cut when Okita dropped the sword and now there was a small gash on there to match the one Saitou had inflicted on her.  

"Kenshin?" She called his name once more, this time eliciting a response.  His head shifted so that his eyes could meet her and he gave a meek smile, signaling that he was still there.  

Kaoru began to beam with joy and pride, wanted to embrace the man just for being alive, but his body gave way and fell against hers.  Hastily she tried to lift him by the armpits and half dragged him into the alleyway where she could prop him against a wall.

She untied his gi, and opened it up to take a look at his wound.  He was soaked in his own blood, but the messed seemed to be worse than the wound.  She only had to stop the bleeding, and surely he would be okay.  Instantly she started tearing at the sleeves of her own garment, making them into long strips to wrap around his torso.  

She wrapped it several times, but much to her dismay the bleeding continued to seep through the cloth.  He would need medical attention soon, but the compound was so far from here.  

She pulled the ribbon from her hair and used it to tie down the bandages and put pressure on the area.  

"Kaoru."  

She let her raised her head to look at him and touched her face and hair with a weak hand.

"You are going to be alright Kenshin."  She assured him, though not confident in her own words.

He didn't respond to her comment, but seemed content with just touching and watching her.  

After many moments of silence, tears began to spring from his bright amber eyes and leaving clean trails down his cheeks.  Kaoru made an attempt to wipe them away without asking the cause of their arrival.

"I didn't deserve the death he was willing to give me."  He spoke at last.  "He said I was an honorable man, and always killed only for the cause.  He said I never took an innocent life.  At least not in my eyes."  His head fell to his chest.  "But I have taken an innocent life.  I took her life.  I took her happiness.  I've taken so many lives, and so much happiness."  His breathing became labored with his agitation.

Kaoru, not wanting to see him that way, took his face in both her hands and spoke softly to him.  "It wasn't you fault.  You did what had to be done.  You had a cause.  You are not a mindless killer Kenshin.  Don't think you are.  We do what we do because we have to.  We do it for the sake of the future."

But Kenshin had hardly heard her words.  "So many men have died by our swords.  But have you ever thought about the people behind those men?  Mothers, wives, children.  All expecting the one they love to come home, and when he doesn't, they have all had something important taken from them.  We took it Kaoru.  We took their happiness."  He paused, dwelling on his thoughts and letting her do the same.  She didn't know how to respond.  Had he been toiling with these emotions since that night?  Had this been the guilt that plagued him?

"I didn't really know until tonight."  He began again, his voice softer this time.  "I had not understood what it meant to lose something as important as happiness until tonight.  Until the reality struck that I could lose you."

Fresh tears streaked Kaoru's cheeks as he spoke his words and they began to sink in.  She couldn't forget the feelings she had when she saw Kenshin struck down.  She couldn't explain the panic and fear that the thought of losing him induced.  She hadn't realized how she had taken their happiness for granted.

She touched her lips to his forehead, letting them linger there in comfort.  

"I truly feared losing you.  I feared that he would kill you."  Kenshin's eyes met hers with an intense stare.  "I feared that I would die."  He coughed into his hand, and it had left a streak of blood.  "I still fear I will die."  He looked down at his wrapped wound.  The makeshift bandages were well soaked.  "There is too much blood."  His breathing suddenly became shallow and Kaoru watched as he strained just to sit up on his own.  "I don't want to do this any more.  I don't want die like this."

Kaoru shook her head furiously.  "You won't.  You won't die like this.  Stay with me Kenshin.  Please, don't go to sleep.  Please, stay awake, stay with me," she repeated as his eyes blinked languorously before fell shut.

TBC.omg I didn't.  I couldn't have.  To leave it like that again?  That's just cruel.  I'm sick.just sick.  Please don't leave me.  Its not over.

Kawaii_baka14-  I love suspense.it's the best way to keep readers around.

Oroness forever-  haha, I dunno, did it get better?  Personally I think it did..but it just all happened so fast.  Would have drawn it out but it was one of those things that should have been blink of an eye fast.

Brittanie Love-  Yay for newcomers.  Thanks for reading and I am glad you like it.

Mandy-  Oh he can't die can he?  Hmmm.  Sounds like a challenge, I do love challenges.

Kenshin's angel-  Ah, my favorite reaction.  Speechlessness.  I consider it a great compliment, THANX

XxKenshinlubrxX-  wow, all I can say is wow.  That is one of the best compliments I have ever gotten.  I mean.wow.  

Mishorou mie-  As long as you review, you get mentioned.  Even if someday you say you don't love it..but chances are you won't like what I have to say back.  j/k.  I take flames too, even this story has a few of em.

Noner_89- you guys can't ask if he's going to die!  I can't answer that question out of story line. =P

Kawaiililaznkitsune- Basically I am one of those people that likes to toy with readers.so that's why I do things like end in the most annoying spots.in hopes that you will come back to read again.  I know.its cheap.

Crystal Renee- haha, you must be the only one that was excited I left it as a cliff

Zsilver- OMG, you must hate me now for leaving with another cliff.  You're going to leave now aren't you?  Well hopefully not.  I want to answer all your questions, but I can't, because that would give everything away.  But I can tell you that this story already has an end.it's a little ways off, but you don't have to worry about me abandoning the story or anything.

Mz. Amber Eyes-  Evil eh?  Well my friend brian always said I was evil.maybe its true.

Dragonbladegurl-  yes.traditionally it is a sword style that gives life.but traditionally Kaoru isn't even old enough to hold a sword.I like to bend rules.  But perhaps there is potential for a prequel to explain how she came to be a hitokiri and how she dealt with her sword ideals.  Don't really know.  Everything is about inspiration.  But we'll see.

Battousai-katana- haha, well Battousai didn't, but I say they got what they deserved huh?  Haven't you noticed I'm a 'strong girl' kind of writer?  Oh and sorry you fell, hope you didn't get a bump and anything.

Tenshi no sin-  I live to interest people.


	10. Pieces of the Puzzle

Disclaimer: don't own them, wish I did.  Oh but I do own any mysterious characters that I made up.

AN:  sorry, sorry, I have been like super beyond busy and stressed.  The writing probably reflects that.  It not great, but it get the story going.  

Two Hitokiri – Pieces of the Puzzle

Kaoru sat protectively beside her lover, clutching at her sword with alert eyes.  His breathing was shallow and his pulse was slow, but he was thankfully still alive.  It would be morning in a few short hours and she would have to think of a way to get Kenshin back the compound and safe.

She had tried carrying him home, thrown over her back like he was a child getting a piggy back ride, but that proved too difficult for the long distance.  Kenshin was a slight man, but she was an even slighter woman and she didn't get far trying support his body weight.  Besides her own struggle, the bumpy movement seemed to irritate Kenshin's wound, making more blood spill from it to stain her back.

Luckily she had been in a rental district, and found a vacant boarding room.  The door had been locked, but she made right of that quickly with her blade.  It wasn't the greatest accommodations.  A small shack was more like it, with enough room for a bedroll and small furnace.  It looked as if it may have been occupied by a squatter that maybe broke in and stayed on rainy nights.  But the homeless man wasn't there tonight, and tonight they would stay, hopefully safe and unnoticed.  

So Kaoru sat the whole night, her eyes shifting the fiery haired man to the door.  She would be ready for any intrusion, but she hoped against hope there wouldn't be one.  Somehow it seemed that there had already been too much death and tragedy that night.  She didn't want to take another life.  Apparently Kenshin's words had a great impact on her, and she wondered if either of them would wield a sword after the revolution was over.

Kaoru let her eyes drift down the his sleeping form.  He was deathly pale now, on the verge of blue.  The linens were still soaked with new blood that flowed in a slow but steady stream.  He needed a doctor.  But who could she find to entrust their care in?  Any doctor in town could recognize Kenshin as the Battousai, and who is to say what side they are on?  She wouldn't risk it.  Yet he needed medical attention; he needed the Ishinshishi's doctor.  But she also could not leave Kenshin here to be discovered.

The whole thing seemed hopeless and Kaoru began to truly fear that no matter her efforts, Kenshin would die this night.  

~

"Iizuka."  Katsura called upon arriving to compound.  "Is everyone assembled for the meeting yet?"

Iizuka shook his head.  "There is a problem Katsura-sama.  Himura-san and Kamiya-san did not return last night."

Katsura's face remained as stony as ever.  "Bodies?"

"Their mission was completed.  We found the bodies of their targets earlier this morning."  Iizuka explained, but before Katsura could reply he added, "and the bodies of four Shishengumi."

Katsura sighed.  He could piece the puzzle himself, but what of his children?  What became of them after their battle with their most despised enemies?  "Have you sent out any men to find them?"

Iizuka shook his head.  "I didn't know who I could send."  This instantly earned him a scornful look from his master.  "There is another man missing.  One of Fujida-san's men.  Hachiro.  However, there was no word or discovery of his assigned targets.  As far as we know, they are still alive."

"I feared something like this, but I never thought…"  Katsura paused, his mouth set in a stern line.  "Iizuka, go look for them yourself, and bring two men with you, none of Fujida's company.  Search the path that Himura and Kamiya should have taken home.  And keep a look out for Hachiro."

The servant man nodded.  "Sir, I know that Hachiro is quite a gambler.  If we were to assume that a betrayal has taken place, I would assume it would involve quite a large sum of money.  If it is him, then I think I know where I can find him.  Would it be alright to actively pursue him?"

"I want you on the search for Kamiya and Himura first.  If nothing turns up after searching their trail, then find Hachiro.  If he is involved, then we can use him for information on their whereabouts."

~

Kaoru sat idly, her eyes still fixed on the door.  It had been morning for a few hours now and she grew more and more worried that they would be discovered.  The higher the sun rose, the more she regretted not sticking it out and carrying him all the way home.  Now there were at a greater potential for danger and it was all her fault.  She tucked her head into the folds of her arms for just a moment in utter self pity. 

It was unsure how long she had sat there, unguarded and at complete vulnerability until a familiar voice made her jerk.

"Excuse me. Do you know if a man by the name of Hachiro is staying here?  He might have checked in last night."  

Kaoru crept slowly, closer to the door, straining to hear, both to confirm her suspicions and to hear more of the conversation.

"Sorry."  A man's voice replied, who Kaoru could only presume was the landlord of this place.  "He's not here.  I received a reservation for that name, but the man never showed up.  I even had a unit saved up, but it wasn't claimed."  

Footsteps could be heard fast approaching and Kaoru backed away from the door, standing up with her hand on her hilt, ready to make any move she had to.  

"This is the unit he is supposed to stay in."  The voices were right outside the door now and the young assassin could only pray that they did not open the door.  "If you would like, you could leave your name at the desk and I will send word to you when he claims his room.  Surely he will, its already been paid for.  A month payment put down already."

Kaoru's eyebrows furrowed.  What was the meaning of this?  Hachiro-san, the same sleazebag that she dealt with at the compound.  Why was he renting a unit here?  Especially when he could mooch of the comforts of the compound, which included the chance to harass every woman there.

"That's quite alright.  I am sure I can find other ways to contact him.  But thank you for your help."

One set of footsteps began to retreat, and the woman wondered which man remained.

"Damn that Hachiro, where is his dumb ass?"  

Kaoru knew the foul mouthed man still remained near.  She inched toward the door and took the risk of unlatching the door and opening it just a crack.  She scanned quickly to see that the landlord was indeed gone before she hissed to get her target's attention.

"Iizuka!  Iizuka!"  

It wasn't until a few more harsh whispers that the man stopped walking and turned to look at the source of his name.

"Kara-," He barely spoke before she shushed him.  She gestured for him to quickly enter the apartment before they were seen.   "What happened?"  He hastily questioned her once inside.  "You didn't return last night."  Then he caught sight of the other assassin's mangled body lying on the ground.  "Battousai, injured?"

"We were attacked by Shishengumi last night."  Kaoru explained.

"Oh?"  There was a pause.  "Then their bodies found this morning was your work."  He stated more than asked.  "Why didn't you come back to the compound?  He needs to be looked at."

Kaoru shook her head.  "He's too badly injured and I couldn't carry him there."  She looked away from the man and down at the fiery topped love in shame.  "I couldn't risk taking him anywhere either.  I had no idea what to do."

The servant man lifted some of the bandages to see the wound.  "Well he needs to see the doctor.  But there is no way to get him out now.  There will be too many looks."

"Night time."  Kaoru spoke.  "I was going to leave here tonight.  Assuming he will be okay to move."

"You haven't had any rest.  If you couldn't make it last night, you surely won't tonight."  Iizuka sat for a while, working out his thoughts.  "I will go into town, and get some salve and fresh bandages.  Stay here today.  I will return tonight with horses.  You will be safe here.   Apparently this unit belongs to Hachiro.  So you shouldn't be interrupted."

"Yes, what was that about?  I heard the conversation.  What is all this about Hachiro?"  Kaoru asked curiously.

"He didn't return last night either.  And his mission was left undone.  I was sent to retrieve him."  Iizuka explained.

"The traitor?"  Her suspicions of the man were more heightened than ever.

"No sure.  But I have to find him.  So if he comes here, be careful.  You might even have to kill him.  He's a loud mouth, that one.  And better safe than sorry."

TBC…

Oroness forever-  hmmm is that a threat…didn't you know that I don't respond well to threats?  Maybe I won't update…maybe…maybe not….

Brittanie Love-  Er…I stopped because I thought it was a good place?? I don't know.  Sorry this update didn't get out faster.

Kenshin's angel-  glad you enjoyed.  This one doesn't cliff as much tho.

Mishorou mie-  haha, yes I am happy.  Thank you

Noner_89- really?  You'll like it anyway?  So you won't hate me when I kill him?  I mean I mean…IF.  Oops, I think I said too much…j/k disregard that.  I wouldn't slip up like that.

Kawaiililaznkitsune- Why?  Like I said…I think I'm evil.  That's why.

Crystal Renee- Exactly, I'm glad someone sees my point about using cliffs.

Zsilver- Haha, what episode of the simpson's was it?  Was it the valentine one where Lisa gives a Valentine to Ralph and he says, "It says, I choo choo choose you!"  I love that one.  "Look in the tunk…I'm sure he means trunk."

Mz. Amber Eyes-  Are we sure I am the evil one?  I think you have a lot of hostility at Tomoe…I mean she's already dead.  A hundred times….hmmm ; )

Battousai-katana- haha, well Battousai didn't, but I say they got what they deserved huh?  Haven't you noticed I'm a 'strong girl' kind of writer?  Oh and sorry you fell, hope you didn't get a bump and anything.

Hounding wolf:  seem like an obnoxious pig?  You mean Saitou isn't and obnoxious pig?

Battousai-katana: sorry I didn't get it up sooner

Catrina3:  I thought that was a great review.  And well, I suppose we still don't know for sure if someone is going to die…but I intend to update again with the answer

Jen:  Pleading for Kenshin's life…there is nothing I can do about that.  I have already planned the whole story, and its basically out of my control.  It must go on as planned.  Hehe

d-lolo:  Well wouldn't you like to know.  Can't say…but it would be awfully nice if they could.

Gaby: thanks, I try.

Lucy loo:  Personal rule: don't tell readers who is going to die before you write it.  


	11. A New Fire is Born

Disclaimer: don't own them, wish I did.  Oh but I do own any mysterious characters that I made up.

AN:  sorry, sorry.  I know it took a while and its not the longest chapter.  Sorry Sorry.  Um, don't expect to see another update until after March 23.  And for advance notice there will be another delay in april from around the 10th to the 23rd.  Many things in my appointment book around that time.  And I will be spending most of my free time preparing for those.  

Two Hitokiri – A New Fire is Born

"Kaoru-chan.  You should go wash up."  Tsuya-chan, another house woman that doubled as a nurse told her as she touched the worn assassin's hair.  It was dry, coarse, and crackled with the blood of the victims from a few nights before.  She hadn't bathed since.  She only sat at her lover's bedside since they brought him in late last night.  

He looked worlds better since the doctor had cleaned his wound sewed it up.  She wouldn't let her hopes up though; not until he woke.

"Kaoru-chan, he will wake up, but not right now.  The doctor said he has lost a lot of blood and it will take his body some time to replenish itself.  He will not wake in the hour you are away to bathe.  Do you want him to wake up seeing you like that?  Blood still on your face and the stench still on your clothes?"

The young woman peered down at her appearance.  Yes, her clothes still reeked of the blood she spilled, and it served as a reminder of what her life had come to.  It was something that allowed her to maul over Kenshin's words about killing, dying and happiness.  It kept her fixed in that moment of time when she slaughtered those men for the sake of protecting her loved one. 

It was the first time she felt she was actually protecting someone.

The lives put in her charge to protect were always faceless.  She only knew them as Japan; as the future.  For the first time that night, her goals were given a face, the face of her lover.  He was the only one she truly wanted to protect.  With that being true, what did all the murders mean to her before that night?

Perhaps, sickeningly enough, that she killed for the enjoyment of it.  It used to give her a rise that she couldn't explain nor did she really want to.  But both Kenshin and herself vaguely acknowledged the rush with a smirk here and there; before, during, and after a job well done. Even with a kiss.  Like some disturbing congratulations, they had both used those nights of slaughter as an aphrodisiac. 

So many questions plagued her mind.  All of which nauseated her, but none more than the question about the love that Kenshin and she shared.  What had been the basis of their whole relationship?  Was their passion for each other true or just company over a commonality?

She despised the thought and cast it away as quickly as she could.

Without word, she rose from her seat against the wall and proceeded to the bathhouse.  She had let her thoughts dwell too long, and now she was only ashamed to have thought them.  She would wash away this scent and the nightmares that accompanied it.  

~

Iizuka pushed open the doors of the run down building, only to let a cloud of smoke bombard his face. Many men playing dice looked up at the new arrival but quickly lost interest and returned to their games.

The man made his way over to one of the serving maids, dragging her away from another man's groping hands.  The act probably would have resulted in a brawl, but the man was too inebriated to care.

"Hey missy, I'm looking for someone."  He pressed some coins into hand and proceeded to provide a description.

The woman tucked the money into the folds of her loosened obi and pointed at a door on the second floor of the building that could be seen past the railing.  He nodded thanks and winked at the woman before making for the stairs.

Voices and giggles could be heard easily from the other side of the thing shoji door, but did not matter much in a place like this were the sound of drunkards below drowned out all else.  Iizuka recognized the gruff voice that belong to Hachiro and threw open the shoji door with reckless disregard.

"Hey!  A little privacy maybe?"  Hachiro yelled the very moment the man stepped into the room.  He pulled the sides of his gi around him to cover his nakedness while his prostitute sat up shamelessly and stared him down.

"Sir, I'm not the kind of women that does shows."  She spoke respectfully to him.  "Nor am I the kind that will take on more than one guest at a time.  So if you would…"  The geisha held her hand and indicated to the still ajar door.

"I wouldn't think you would be missy.  But I am sure you are the kind of woman that appreciates this."  He held out a handful of money.  "And all you have to do for it is give me and my friend here a few moments alone."

The woman grinned and pulled her robe back over her shoulders and tied it into place.  "You sure know how to talk to a woman."  She replied as she passed him, taking the money from his hands.  "And did you want the door closed?"  

Iizuka nodded.  "If you would.  And I'd also prefer if you didn't listen in."

This earned another smirk from the prostitute and she nodded in compliance before exiting the room.

"The hell did you do that for?"  Hachiro yelled as he pulled his hakama on over his persistent erection.  "Its going to hurt like hell now you know."  

"You have bigger worries than your goods to think about right now."  Iizuka spoke as he walked further into the room.  He looked around for a bit and shook his head.  "I would think with all that money you would have chosen better spoils than women and sake.  At least a classier set of women and sake."

"The cheap ones get you there faster."  Hachiro replied without specifying if he meant the sake or the women.  "Why are you here anyway?"

"To tell you that you are in the hot seat with the IshinShishi now and you aren't allowed back."  Iizuka said rather casually as he touched and fiddled with some of the ornate decorations in the room.

"Not allowed back?  Why not?"  Hachiro inquired, remaining calm and fixed in his spot.

"Katsura-san doesn't need your kind of people in his regimen.  Your behavior is a threat."

"Is that so?"

Iizuka nodded and reached into the folds of his gi.  "In addition to delivering that message, I am to ensure that you do not return to the compound, nor find you way into the enemies' encampment."  He showed the other man what had been hidden in his hands and the other man grinned with contempt.

"So this is how the IshinShishi takes care of the unwanted members huh?  I didn't think Katsura to be the type."  Hachiro moved from his spot, closer to Iizuka.

"He isn't, but I think this is what it takes to silence you."

~

"How is he?"  A voice drew Kaoru out of her catatonic trance beside Kenshin.  Katsura stood before her, watching down at both Kenshin and herself in an overbearing fashion.  "Has he woken at all?"

Kaoru shook her head.  "Hardly a stir from him."  Her response was quiet and horse from days without use.  

"I have spoken to the doctor about him.  He says he will wake, but cannot fight for many weeks."  The tall man squatted down by the sleeping form.  "He says its too risky reopening the wound.  He in fact advised that Himura should not be putting such a strain on his body all the time.  Hiten Mitsurugi ryu is a demanding style."

The woman let her eyes shift to her master's, trying to read the meaning in his casual tone.

"You are also not in the best of condition.  As I understand it you have been sitting here for days without sleep of food.  I'm sure your muscles are growing stiff from sitting here."  He looked at her and touched her hair fondly.

"Katsura-san?"  She replied, unsure what else to say.

"I've decided to cancel the strike.  We are no where near prepared.  We have lost one of our key elements.  And our other pillar of strength has allowed herself to rust in the corner of a room, malnourished and beaten by exhaustion."  His dark eyes pierced her just as his words had.

"Cancel?  But Katsura-san, we cannot.  This is our chance!"  Her words snapped at him like crackling embers.  "You always talked of this being our only opportunity to end this revolution and take Japan.  You are so willingly forgoing the chance?"

Katsura rested a hand on hers.  "I will not risk your lives."

"I am not at risk."  Her voice was cold in return.  Her sapphire eyes seemed to be ablaze, leaving no trace of the dull grey they had been for days.  "Let me complete the mission.  Let me end this war."

"I cannot allow it.  You cannot face two regimens on your own Kamiya-san.   No, do not give me defensive look.  I am not attacking your skills.   You know very well I have all faith in your abilities, but two squads is a handful for even the both of you.  And as I said, you have not been focused, and your body is no longer prepared to fight."

"I can take care of the Shishen-gumi.  They are without their first and third leaders, and a good number of its members from that night they attacked us.  Okita and Saitou were the best they had.  I assure you I can eliminate the rest.  Let me finish this Katsura-san.  Please, don't hold off and wait for Kenshin to heal.  I don't want him to have to go out there anymore."  She took a sidelong glace at him.  "You were right, he is changing.  I would rather have the Kenshin that is pure and without hitokiri than the one that only knows bloodshed.  Let me protect him from this, let me finish this so that we can live in the Japan you have always dreamed for us."  Katsura kept focused on her stare.  Her eyes seemed to shine now with a passion he had never before encountered in her.  

"I don't think…"  He started before she grabbed his hand in return and interrupted him.

"Let me do this.  I will be ready.  Let me fight."

Katsura let his eyes fall to rest on the sleeping man's form.  He took a deep breath then replied, "Less than a week.  You have less than a week."

Kaoru nodded, her gaze not shifting from Kenshin.  "I will be ready."

TBC…

Oroness forever-  haha, no worries.  I make threats all the time and never follow through.  But my friends still dread the day that maybe I will follow through.  So they are still thoroughly scared of me.  Just how I like it.  Other-wise its all in good fun.

Brittanie Love-  Thanks, I will

Kenshin's angel-  I only wish it was homework.  Homework can save grades….instead I must put all my effort into those exams.  Blah, who ever thought of having an exam worth 40% of your grade.  I hate that one who thought of that.

Mishorou mie-  Oooo party? Where?!?

Noner_89- Heh, have hope.  Hope is good.  Or is it…after all it was one of the things in pandora's jar…that's something to muse over.

Crystal Renee- I guess the good thing about cliffs is just what you said.  When I write a cliff, I am so into it, I keep writing beyond the cliff, so I am ahead of the game and thus can put out updates faster.  So everyone is happy!

Zsilver- Awe, I hope everything is going good with the new boy, and glad the old break up wasn't tough on you.  

Mz. Amber Eyes-  Hmmm, would you like me to bring her back so that you can kill her?  I mean that would make for a great twist.  I can see it now.  "Suddenly something lurking lurking in the shadow comes forth with a dagger in hand.  Kenshin stumbles back.  'No! No!, I killed you already.  You are dead.'  Her pursuit continues as Kenshin begins to run.  Then like a flash of lightning Mz. Amber Eyes appears and stands between them.  'Hey bitch, I'm taking you down!'"

Battousai-katana- I suppose I really haven't said if he would live yet, huh?

Hounding wolf:  Haha, then I guess you are glad about what I did with him huh?


	12. A Promise Made

Disclaimer: don't own them, wish I did.  Oh but I do own any mysterious characters that I made up.

AN:  sorry, this took me way longer than I thought it would.  Got all kinds of distracted.  But hopefully I put out a good chapter.  

Two Hitokiri- A Promise Made

Kaoru accepted the terrycloth towel gratefully from Tsuya-chan and wiped down her sweaty face and neck.  For the last three days she had been taken up Kenshin's duties training the other assassins in addition to her own conditioning.  The whole ordeal had her body weary and drained, but she continued on, more determined than ever to do her job.

She crept into the clinic where Kenshin's still resting form lay.  She let out a sigh of relief that he had not woken up in her absence.  It wasn't as though she did not want him to wake; she wished for it every night.  But somehow she thought it would be hard and confusing for him to wake up and be alone.  Even more, she thought he would be upset that she chose to get ready for battle rather than sit by his side.  Having seen a new side of Kenshin that night, she knew that he would disapprove of the idea to ever fight and kill again.  It was something he intended to stop doing if he managed to live.  

She slid down against the wall and took her regular spot.  She watched his chest rise and fall with each breath and smiled.  The oscillations had gotten much stronger and more regular.  She was sure he would wake up soon.  But secretly hoped it would be after her final battle.  That way he could wake up to a new world that he dreamed of and helped create.  

~

Amber eyes twitched beneath the darkness of their heavy lids.  With simple intent, the passage of light was allowed through once more.  Kenshin blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to a brightness they could hardly remember.  Soon enough they were calmed and the dim candle light no longer made them hurt.  It was then the eyes began to wander around the room until they spotted signs of life.

A woman with dark tresses sat at his side.  Her head gently tucked in the crook of her arm, resting on her knees.  She slept quietly, oblivious to his wakeful state.  

With hardly a sound, he reached his hand out to touch her cheek to which she instinctively nuzzled against.  A weak smile formed on his lips and he let his fingers wander to touch her soft lips, feeling the warm breath that escaped them.  

Soon her sapphire eyes were revealed to him and they seemed to dance with delight.  Her body twitched for a moment, before she carefully took his hand in hers and kissed it.

"I knew you would wake up."  She whispered to him as she strained to hold back the impending tears.  "I knew you would make it."

His fingers tightened around hers in assurance.

"I have missed you Kaoru."  His voice was low and strained from lack of use.

She immediately hushed him and continued to cradle his hand.  "I know, I have missed you too love.  But I knew you would return to me."

He opened his mouth to respond, but was only able to let out a rasping dry cough.  

In remembrance, Kaoru picked up a cup on the food tray near by.  She was told to give it to him immediately if he woke up.  She drew closer to Kenshin and cradled his head in her arm as she lifted the cup to his lips and urged him to drink.  He complied eagerly, finishing off the drink in moments.

"Better?"

He nodded in response and let his head fall back into the crook of her arm.  Kaoru stroked his hair gently with her free hand as she watched him tenderly.  His eyes seemed to hold hers, keeping them in his possession for as long as he could.  She let herself bask in the moment, touching his hair and face, appreciating the tender movement of a kiss he made when her hand passed his lips.  

Soon enough, she remembered her own duties to Kenshin's health and stopped her selfish delay to have his time.

"I told them I would fetch the doctor as soon as you woke.  He will have to examine you and give assurance that you will be okay."  She looked out the window to see that the moon in the distance.  There was still time before dawn.  Surely the doctor was asleep, but he would want to see Kenshin right away.  "I will go get him."

Kenshin affectionately grabbed her hand, wordlessly telling her he wished she would stay.  

Kaoru gave his hand a pat.  "I will be back shortly.  Lie back and rest."  She placed his head back down on to the futon and bent over him.  "I won't be gone long."  She whispered quietly and touched her lips to his dry cracked ones in a gentle lingering kiss.

~

The old doctor returned the blanket over Kenshin's shoulders and sat up.

"Well?"  Kaoru asked the man turned to her.

"He will be fine."  The man spoke at last.  "His wounds are closing nicely, and free of infection.  Now that he has woken up, its only a matter of him recuperating his strength.  The best way is just to give him this tea when he wakes, and not to keep him up too long.  Let him get as much rest as he can, only wake him if he hasn't eaten an a few hours."

Kaoru let out a sigh of relief.  "Great.  Thank you."  She looked at Kenshin who had fallen asleep again during the examination.  The medicine he had been given seemed to put him into fairly peaceful slumber.

The older man turned to face her.  "And what about you Kamiya?  You look pale."

She shook her head.  "I am fine.  Just a little tired."  

He touched a hand to her forehead.  "You know you have been working quite hard lately.  And I can imagine you haven't been getting much to eat or much sleep sitting here.  Just a small check up.  Katsura said I was to keep an eye on you.  He doesn't want you falling ill just before the time."

He took her wrist and felt for her pulse.  "Any pains or discomforts when you are exercising?"

"No.  Just a little sore afterward."

He made her rotate various body parts as he looked for any signs of strain from her.  Satisfied to find nothing serious, he stood and walked across the room where he pulled a jar from cabinets of the room.  "You will be fine.  Make sure to eat and rest more."  He handed her the small jar, "Put this salve on your hands and feet to deal with the blisters and cuts."

Kaoru took the jar and nodded.  "I will."

She watched as the doctor cleaned up the little area and put away his things before leaving her alone with Kenshin.

"Were you hurt?" Kesnhin asked, startling the still entranced girl; she hadn't realized he was awake.  When she didn't respond he prodded again.  "Why would you need a check up? Are you injured from that night?"

Kaoru shook her head.  "No, I escaped that night for the most part unscathed."  She watched as his eyes roamed her body, looking for any signs that she might be lying to him.  "Katsura just wants to be sure that all the extra work I have been doing hasn't had any physical effects on me."  She proceeded to explain.

"Extra work."  He noticed the fact that she had been wearing her gi, rather than her house kimono.  "Have you been going on missions alone while I slept?"  His eyes seemed to widen at the thought, and betrayed more worry than anger.

Kaoru quickly gestured that he was wrong to think that.  "No, I have only been training you men to prepare them for the Katsura's plans."

Kenshin let his head fall back on his pillow, somewhat reassured that she had not been out battling against groups of men alone.  After a few moments of thought he dared to ask what of the plans, now that he was bedded with injury.

"It is two nights from now."  Kaoru replied softly, her eyes never meeting his.

"The doctor already said I would not be able to fight for weeks, as I am sure Katsura already knows, even if he doesn't know I am awake.  Does he still plan to go through with the attack?"  

"That is why he has me training the men.  This is the only chance, we must take it."  Her sapphire eyes dared to meet his, half expecting to just see confusion, but they met hers with his unspoken question.  "And he still has me."  She added.

"Kaoru."  He whispered.  "You can't.  You can't take on two Shishengumi squads on your own.  You must tell Katsura to cancel this now.  We are not ready."

The girl's jaw tightened.  She wanted to scream that it had to be done and tell him all the things she was forced to say to Katsura to convince him.  But somehow she had loss the words.  "I can't.  It's something that must be done.  I already told him I would."

Kenshin sighed.  "Are you at least going to take some of the others with you?"

Again he received a displeasing answer.  "None of the men can be spared, and they would all slow me down.  Katsura and I both agree it is better that I go alone, to ensure the job is done without err."  He gave her a look that clearly expressed his disapproval.  "Please don't look at me like that.  I can do this.  I defeated both Okita and Saitou, there is no one left in the Shishengumi to truly challenge me.  Besides, there is no way out of this.  It's just something that must be done."

She promptly looked away as she finished her words.  She somewhat regretted the sharp tone that she had delivered them with.  He needed to rest, and didn't need these worries on his shoulders.  But he had pursued the subject and she had to defend her choice. 

Her eyes stayed fixed to the floor before her until she heard the rustling of blankets that suggested Kenshin was trying to rise to his feet.  Kaoru instantly moved to stop him but noticed that he hand only pulled away the covers and moved to one side of the bedroll.  She glared at him, wondering just what nerve he had to ask her into his bed just then.

"Please Kaoru.  I just want to explain."  His eyes pleaded to her and she reluctantly slipped under the covers and into his arms.  "I just want you to know what I am thinking.  Not just what you think I am thinking."

Her eyes rolled just slightly, but she stayed in her place.

"As I slept, I had many dreams.  I dreamt of that woman I killed.  I met her in the afterlife and she let me see a little of her world and her love.  I saw that she dreamed of a simple life with the man I killed.  I saw what I took away from her."  He set two steady fingers under her chin and lifted her eyes to his.  "But she was not the only one I dreamt of.  Mostly I dreamt of you."

Her eyes softened at his words and she allowed him to draw her in closer to him as he continued his story.

"I saw us in a life much like what she had pictured for herself.  A small house in the mountains, away from the city but not too far out.  A small garden of vegetables and fruits that we took care of together.  Our swords hung high on the wall, untouched and unnecessary."  His eyes gleamed, and a gentle smile touched his lips.  "And…as the sun began to set, I would bring in some of the crops from the field and we would begin to make dinner together.  But before we are half way through chopping the carrots, you have a little boy clinging to your legs begging to be held and coddled by his mother.  You pick him up and play with him while I finish up dinner.  Later in the night we both take him to his room and tuck him into bed.  After, you and I spend time together, sitting out on the porch, watching the stars in each other's arms."

Kaoru's sapphire eyes shined at him in such a way Kenshin did not dare look away from them.  He pulled her in closer and touched his forehead to hers.  "I want that for us."  He whispered softly.  "I want to have that life with you.  Marry me?  Will you share that life with me?"

~

Kaoru didn't know she had been crying until Kenshin raised his hand to her cheek and wiped away her streaming tears.  At some point she had lost herself in his words and somehow, peering through his bright eyes, she could see what he saw.  

And as he gently whispered his question, she watched those same bright amber eyes flicker, and for the first time, she thought she saw brilliant amethyst flecks in their depths.  They beckoned at her for an answer, but surely they already knew.

She reached a pale calloused hand out in return, caressing his cheek with her fingertips.  She drew his chin to hers and their lips met for a slow moment before she pulled a breath's length away from him.  "You have to ask?  There is no life for me without you.  I have always been at your side and will always be at you side, no matter what life we live.  Just as long as I am with you; that is all that matters."

Her small frame crashed into his as his arms tightened around her.  With her head nestled in the crook of his neck, they lay in the darkness, knowing nothing of the world that existed outside themselves.  Kenshin reached for her hand and pressed a strong kiss into her palm.  "Then you won't go?  Please, my love, let us just go begin that life.  Let Katsura-san and his men deal with the rest.  We have done more than our share.  We can go away from here and start over.  Please."  His voice cracked with strain as he added, "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't" She assured him as she ran her thumb over his lips, silencing his plea.  "Do no worry yourself love.  I will do what I must to ensure our future.  I will protect it."

"Then you will speak to him?"

She nodded, then raised her lips to his, ending all doubt between them.

TBC-  so?  IT was so waff.

Crystal Renee- haha, if I hadn't already had a plan I might just have done that.  It would have been interesting.  Alternate ending? ……did you review me twice?

Noner_89-  hmmmm, I guess I didn't really update fast.  Shoot, I was no where on time

Brittanie Love-  It you thought it took me a long time to update last time….this wait must have killed you

Mz. Amber Eyes-  omg he's awake…finally.  Its true, I wasn't going to kill him…not just then at least.  He's just too lovable at the moment.

KAwaii- Inu-INutaishou-  Hi!  Welcome to my fic!

Tsaieric- skip? Skip, why did you have to skip?  Well hopefully you went back to read (assuming you skipped because of time constraints).  Oh and I will have to put you on hold for the Iizuka question.

Pachi-  For the most part, kick ass is the only why I know how the write girls.  Not a fan of the soft and pouty….though, I have done it.  But soft, pouty and proud!

Zsilver- edge of your seat…don't fall off.  I think maybe this chappy lets you sit back a bit.

Mishorou mie-  Sorry I couldn't make it to the party.  I was planning to, really, but my friend had this thing…and well you know how it is.  

Kenshin's angel- you will be happy to know I took that final to bed…and turns out it was 60% of my grade.  But I tucked that baby in, gave it some knockout pills, and put it to sleep….FOREVER!

Someone- you username reminds me of my friend.  I know…random.  You are welcome to check out my other stories.  But I take a lot of different routes with them.  So they won't be just like this.

Necara- well Kaoru has the soul of a strong kick-ass girl.  Her being portrayed as a weak one is a crime against her.

Ena-  Haha, I know what you mean…I've seen so many attempts…and then those people would just stop writing.  Well I don't plan to stop…until the end of course.  


	13. Author's note

Disclaimer: don't own them, wish I did. Oh but I do own any mysterious characters that I made up.

Author's note:

Oh man, super sorry about taking soooo long to get up an update. Unfortunately this isn't one. I just wanted to leave a note saying I am still here and I have the utmost intention of finishing this story.

Its just I have been taking an fiction writing course and learning new literary techniques etc to improve my writing and I have been very busy writing those stories that I haven't had time to think about this one. I will try to get something up by June, but this is to tell you not to bother checking until at least June because I have a very busy schedule coming up.

Also, hopefully I will not have drastically changed my writing style. I have tweaked it, but not so far off base that it is a completely different voice. I will try to make the new updates flow with the old and keep consistency. Maybe even do rewrites. Don't know yet. Anyway, that's my update. Again, I'm sorry and hopefully you will come back to read the conclusion.


	14. True Betrayal

Disclaimer: don't own them, wish I did. Oh but I do own any mysterious characters that I made up.

Edit: sorry, was getting used to the new features on fanfiction.net. Didn't know about the horizontal thing for transitions. This should make it run smoother.

Author's note:

Ahhhhh, finally eh? Ok, I'm apologizing in advance if it starts feeling hasty. I suck at gauging what is dragged out suspense and what is adequate to keep you on the edge of your seats. But hopefully I am not royally screwing myself over. Ok, and as for me taking forever to get this out, I have finished my story for my fiction class. It's completely my original storyline (as original as anyone can get these days). If you guys enjoy this story, that one is along the same lines (assassins) but I went for a more artsy feel. I have a friend posting it as an ebook along with stories written by the rest of the class. If any of you are interested, I will post how you can access it once it gets up on the web. Just let me know.

Two Hitokiri – True Betrayals

"He is awake and well then?" A man's voice interjected Kaoru's racing thoughts as she stood on porch outside the clinic.

"So says the doctor." She replied softly.

Katsura nodded. "Yes, I have spoken with him. He says that Kenshin should rest another night, and if he would like he can get up and around tomorrow."

"He will be glad to hear that." Her voice was flat and she never let her eyes meet those of the boss.

There was a stale silence in the air for a long moment before Katsura lead her by the arm to a place out of hearing range from the clinic. "And did you tell him about the plans?"

"I did."

The man's head slowly bobbed up and down as he replied, "Oh. How did he take it?"

She raised her sapphire eyes to his dark ones. "He doesn't approve. In fact, I am supposed to speak with you now about it. I told him I wouldn't do it."

Katsura's eyes seemed to widen for a moment but quickly returned to their state of calm. "Do you mean to stick by your word then?"

Kaoru sighed and let her head hang just slightly. "I will stand by the promise I made first. And I promised my allegiance to you first. I will continue with our arrangement."

The leader of the IshinShishi was careful not to crack a smile when he heard this. Although the fact that she would continue on pleased him, we generally worried about the welfare of his two children. He was the last person that wanted to create strife between the two, and this kind of betrayal would surely put a kink in their already difficult path.

"Are you sure? He will not let you out of his sight all night. You may have made your promise, but will he completely trust your word?" His paternal instinct suddenly overwhelmed him and he lost focus of his goal outside of his children's happiness. He was ready to offer her the chance to run from him now, even at the expense of Japan's freedom.

"He will not guard me this night." She said softly. "I told him that the attack is tomorrow. He will sleep soundly tonight, and I will be on the streets. Finishing this war."

Katsura nodded, understanding that this was a choice she had made long before Kenshin woke. She had dealt with the changes in her life differently than Kenshin had. While her counterpart chose to put down his sword, an object that kills, Kaoru chose to transform it into an object that protects. Somewhere along the way she had become deeply rooted in the new ideology, and she would not easily set it down.

"Then I well leave you to get prepared."

* * *

Kaoru pushed the shoji door to the side. She stood in the door way for a while, watching him rest with tender eyes.

No long after she arrived did his amber eyes came out to meet her. She was instantly greeted with a gentle smile and he extended a hand to her.

She stepped forward, grasping his hand with her own and gave it a assuring squeeze. Kneeling beside him she began tending to him and mixing his medication.

"Did you speak with Katsura-san?" He asked here after only a short moment of silence.

Wisps of raven hair grazed her forehead as she nodded.

"And?" He lifted his fingers to her chin and directed her attention to his eyes.

Her lips pursed at the eye contact. "Its been settled. You have nothing to worry about." She could feel her jaws involuntary clench after the words left her mouth. Instantly she returned her gaze to the tea she had been preparing, too afraid her eyes would give away her lies.

"Here." She lifted the cup with both hands and offered it to his lips. "The doctor says to drink it all. It will help you rest and speed up your recovery."

Kenshin waved it away with a hand. "I have rested enough the last few days. I would rather spend some time with you. Perhaps go for a walk." He began to rise slowly when Kaoru's hand reached out and pushed him back onto the futon.

"Now, we will have none of that. The doctor says you need rest to heal fast. And we will do what the doctor says. We will walk tomorrow. Tonight, you will rest." Her sapphire eyes softened and watered. "I want you back on your feet as much as you wish to be on them. Please, take the medicine and rest tonight."

He sighed and nodded at her before taking the cup into his own hands and sipped at it.

"All of it." She spoke sternly as he pulled the bitter liquid from his lips.

He grinned at her, replying "Yes dear" before finishing off the cup.

Kaoru retrieved the cup from him and proceeded to sit with him, stroking his coppery hair with tenderness until his lashes became heavy.

"That stuff makes me tired." He half spoke and half yawned.

She smiled at him. "That's the point. It's supposed to make you sleep."

He took her hand into his and started petting it. "Are you okay? You don't seem the same tonight."

Kaoru averted her eyes. She was silent for long moments before she could feel in inquisitive gaze upon her. "I was just worried. About the mission. I just hope they can handle it." She looked at him and saw his expression become stern.

"Kaoru."

She hushed him with an index finger. "I know, I know." She bent down, her bangs gently grazing his cheek. She touched her lips to his in an urgent kiss. "I told you. I will protect our future. I wouldn't do anything to lose that. I promise, I will protect it."

Her breath was warm on his lips as she spoke. He finally nodded off into a deep sleep.

She stayed close, her lips still caressing his skin. "I'm sorry." She whispered against him, holding back her tears. "I'm sorry."

* * *

She stepped gently on the tiled roofing of the house. She could already hear the voices of men below her feet, laughing to the taste of their sake. With a quick leap she perched herself in a tree along side the rooftop where she could get a better view.

She only saw one squad of Shishengumi stationed outside but she was sure there were at least three within the heavily guarded walls. It wouldn't be easy taking them all out without causing alarm inside. The outer perimeter guards were alternating posts in order to stay alert. The man guarding the backside would relieve the man to his left, and that man would do the same to his left until all positions were filled with new people. If she tried to take one out, the others would know as soon as they came to trade. That meant she would have to deal with them all within one cycle.

Kaoru slid down the backside of her tree and approached the first guard, a side guard and the least alert. He had been busy staring at the moon when she attacked him, thrusting her blade into his jugular. He went limp on her sword and she held his body up as she pulled out the blade. As she rested his body along a shadowed wall, she made a grab for his gi and threw it on over hers. Perhaps it could buy her enough time if she at first appeared to be a comrade.

She crept to the corner of the building and peered around the edge at the next man that would come to relieve her victim's station. His hand rested firmly on his hilt, proving he would be ready for her. Kaoru pulled back from the wall and turned away so that he would not instantly see her face. They would switch soon and he would approach her for the trade.

The footsteps were fast approaching and Kaoru tightened her grip oh her sword. As a single hand reached out touch her shoulder she spun around releasing her blade on him so that he fell instantly.

Laying the body on top of his fallen comrade's she made for the man she was to relieve. She continued until all six men were down.

Now the only thing that stood before her and her final prey were those thin shoji doors. She watched as the dim light of the candles made their shadowed figures dance. The rest would be nothing but complete slaughter and bloodshed, the sloppy kind. But it would finally put an end to all bloodshed, and would give a start to a new life in a new era.

Slowly she touched her hand to the wood and slid the shoji door back.

* * *

"Kenshin! Kenshin!"

The violent shaking pulled the young red head from his sleepy stupor.

"Himura! Wake up!"

Amber eyes snapped open to meet those of a concerned darkness. "Katsura-san. What is it?"

"It's Kaoru."

At the sound of her name, Kenshin immediately sat up but was grounded by the dizziness that accompanied his hasty rise. "Where is she?" He managed to ask as he rested a hand on his forehead, steadying himself.

"She went out for the final mission."

Kenshin's eyes widened, but before he could respond, Katsura began again with eagerness. "I think she is in danger." A look of concern glazed over the amber eyes and he seemed to interrogate with his piercing stare. "I found out tonight Hachiro-san was not the spy." Just past his mentor, Kenshin could see the big burly man standing in the doorway of his room, his large arms folded across his chest.

"It was Iizuka." Katsura whispered. "He paid Hachiro to keep his mouth shut, but my men hunted him down and got the truth out of him. Iizuka is missing now too. All his belongings are gone, that includes all his salary. I think he went to meet up with the Shishengumi. I think they might ambush Kamiya at the meeting tonight."

* * *

Kaoru slid the shoji door open, sword in hand, but gasped at the sight before her. "I killed you."

A thin smile touched his lips as he drew a long breath from his cigarette. "Foolish Karasu. The Mibu Wolf doesn't die so easily."

TBC- kinda short kinda sucks.

I realized upon reading this its really choppy. Sorry. But right now I don't know how to fix it. Maybe some day in the future. I hate to not put out my best work. But I'm really lazy….its the sun.

Dragonmasterofdashadows – hey new face! Welcome aboard.

Paisita- another one! Always happy to see new people stumbling on my story. Thanks for the support.

LeiLa777- awe thanks, but there is always room for improvement.

Alex- oh sorry, I made you wait so long!!

Kenshin's angel – heh, I suppose (according to my profile) I tend not to give many details about myself. Well I attend a University, so all I do is sit in lectures all day. So there is no homework…all tests. In fact I just took one and it's worth a whopping 55.5 percent of my grade.

Gaby-hyatt- thanks. I try not to put out crappy chapters…but it happens occasionally.

Ena- heh I'm afraid I'm not the best at WAFF. Personally not the sentimental type, so I don't write it well or often.

Mz. Amber eyez- more with the waff….I should just take out all the waff. Action all the way!

Mirage- I see we are getting the picture. Someone finally noticed (despite the fact that I say it all the time) that begging doesn't really help. Yay! A supporter.

Msashlee28- awe thanks. I'm glad they didn't turn out to be hollow characters.

Rain angst- I thank you, de gozaru ka

Mishorou Mie- moi? A liar? I am offended. I lie not. The house was on….oh I shouldn't say. That's personal info. I wouldn't want to put someone's personal info on the internet for all to see.

Battousai Katana- yay! Tears. Sadistically enough, I like to make people cry…oh that sounds really weird. With stories! Make them cry with stories! Doh.

Noner89- sorry to have kept you waiting

Crystal Renee- ouch, that would be cruel….if Kaoru didn't come back because she was dead. But I'm a cruel person….hmmmm. twiddles thumbs


	15. The Fate of the Future: The Last Battle

Disclaimer: don't own them, wish I did. Oh but I do own any mysterious characters that I made up.

Author's note:

Daat da da dat da daaaaaaa DAAAAAAAAAAA. "Last chapter" wow. I can't believe I am finally here. What a trip.

Two Hitokiri – The Fate of the Future: the last battle.

Kenshin struggled to rise to his feet. "Where is the meeting?"

Katsura placed his hands on the younger man's shoulder's urging him to lie back down. "No Himura. I will send another man out to help her."

"Another man! What other men Katsura-san? I know you sent out everyone already. There is no one left. You were planning to use all your reserves tonight. Who will you send? Hachiro?" Kenshin batted away his mentor's arm and rose to his feet. "Tell me where she is!"

Hachiro moved to defend Katsura but Kenshin quickly threw a fist to his face and knocked him down.

Katsura's eyes shifted from the man on the floor to his young apprentice. "Sobe compound. But it may already be too late."

Without hearing anymore of what his master had to say, Kenshin bolted from the room. He robed himself with his usually gi and hakama and grabbed his blade from the corner of his bedroom where it sat alone. Looking at the empty spot he could only think how foolish Kaoru had been to go out alone and to lie to him. But he shook away his thoughts realizing that they were not important now. It had been done and it was more important to know she was safe.

* * *

He had been leaping across rooftops when the sound of a familiar tune tickled his ears. He stopped for a moment, crouching down on the spine of the roof and waited as the whistling drew near. From the shadows of a dark alleyway where the sound resonated, Iizuka emerged, flipping what looked like gold coins from one hand to another.

Kenshin's blood boiled at the site of the slimy little traitor. He would bring down all of Japan with his work. With padded feet he leapt from the roof top to land softly behind the man. But Iizuka wasn't without some training of his own and easily detected the assassin's presence. "I knew this time would come." He casually slipped the gold coins into his money pouch and turned to face Kenshin, his rusty old katana drawn.

Without reserve, Kenshin slashed him twice across the chest and he fell to the ground. He bent down over the fallen man, grinding his knee into the fresh wounds. Iizuka screamed in pain then coughed. "I guess it was wishful thinking that I could take you since you are wounded."

Kenshin pressed the blade to his throat. "What did you tell them?" He growled, his amber eyes like a thousand needles to the heart.

"I told them she would be alone." Kenshin pressed his knee in further causing Iizuka to gasp. "I told them to have their meeting somewhere else and that she wouldn't be expecting him."

"Him who?"

"Saitou Hajime."

* * *

"I watched you die by my own hand." Kaoru hissed as she backed away, her sword drawn in front of her.

"A small wound. You should have stabbed me a few more times, just to be sure." Saitou rotated the shoulder she had wounded. Only the slight twitch of his lip suggested that he might still be in pain, but he was calm otherwise. "Close though. Mere inches from my heart."

"I suppose it's a pity then that I don't get a fresh fight with you. It must still hurt sorely." Her tone mocked him, but she knew well by the squad of men behind him that this would be no easy task and she would have to earn the right to boast.

"Ah, well I plan to level the playing field." He flicked the cigarette to the ground, and as the butt hit the floor, his men rushed forward at her, attacking from all sides making it difficult to block even for someone with her speed.

Knowing she had no help tonight she leapt up into the air and outside of the circle, allowing for a more unidirectional fight. They charged at her and she took them head on, cutting down as many as she could before they could surround her again. Strike after strike, swing after swing, kick after kick she fought for her life, for her future.

She curled over and sucked in a deep breath of air before she tossed her head back, flinging her now unbound hair behind her. Her chest rose and fell in rapid successions and she took a sleeve to her mouth, wiping the blood from her lip. Sapphire eyes followed the streams of blood that ran down the now muddy ground beneath her. Slowly they lifted and glared through dark bangs at the man who was her only opponent left.

The sound of hands meeting in a slow, taunting clap pained her ears. She didn't know if it was from exhaustion or one of the several blows to the head she had received. "I'm impressed Karasu. I really am. For you to have gotten so far, all by yourself is quite commendable."

"Shut up!" She snapped. Her eyes carried a deadly blaze fueled by Saitou's condescending smirk. "Let's finish this now Saitou! I want to go home."

"Not today Karasu. Not ever." He unsheathed his sword and took a familiar stance, his sword raised eye level. She had heard tales of Gatotsu. She knew many amateur assassins that died by its nearly un-blockable speed. With caution she took her own Kasshin stance, her blade held out firmly in front of her. A silence lingered in the air before she heard the faint sound of gravel shifting beneath his feet and then he was coming.

With hardly a moment to blink, he was there within her range, but she was also within his. His shoulders tensed as he began to thrust his blade into what would have been her shoulder had she not made the attempt to pivot back, leaning just enough to let the sword rip only her gi. She made a swing for him, but his rebound time from his failed attack was quick and he blocked easily. She struck again, aiming for his collar bone but he brought his blade up to lock against hers.

Kaoru looked up at the eyes of the Mibu Wolf bearing down on her as he forced his weight onto their locked swords. She would not be able to keep this up. He was bigger and stronger. Her advantage was speed more than strength and he would force her to the ground if she didn't let up. But his weight upon her was digging her heels into the gravel below, effectively making any attempt to escape a slow one.

Amber eyes appeared before her vision and blurred with impending tears. She could hear his voice murmuring gently in her ear. "We are going to spend the rest of our lives together." She could almost even feel her hair move and tickle her ears from the movement of his lips. "I told you. I will protect our future. I wouldn't do anything to lose that. I promise, I will protect it." Her own words echoed in her mind, and subconsciously she could feel her lovers lips caress hers, binding her vow. She pursed her lips, wanting to feel his caress just one more time, but she only felt the cold stiff wind graze them.

Her watery eyes rose to meet the hateful ones of her opponent and she cursed and scorned him over and over for being the one to take everything away from her. With so much hate and rage she pushed against him and forced the lock apart. Both fighters flew back, dust trailing at their feet.

"I won't lose!" Kaoru screamed. "I made a promise to protect the future and I am going to keep it!" She charged at Saitou's bigger form, hoping that if she was fast enough she could get in close and avoid his Gatotsu. In their split second of contact, it was over.

His blade felt cool in her abdomen, exactly how she thought it must feel for those she killed. With another grip of his hilt she felt the blade shake within her and her whole body below the wound began to tingle and her joints buckled.

"I got you." His voice was a harsh whisper in her ear and she could hear signs of his own labored breathing.

Kaoru's body was slumped against his, her entire weight supported by his blade. She coughed and noted the taste of blood in her mouth. "I got you too Saitou. And this time I didn't miss." She whispered against his bloodied gi. With an open palm on the butt of her hilt, she pushed the blade further into his flesh, just under his old wound, into his heart.

* * *

Kenshin hadn't bothered to wipe Iizuka's blood from his blade. He had been in too much of a frenzy to find Kaoru. He arrived at Sobe compound, his heart racing and beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

He froze at the sight of his lover and his enemy; both slumped over, both with each other's blades lodged in them. A lump formed in his throat when he realized neither was moving. He approached cautiously and stared at the pair closely. It was obvious that Saitou was dead.

He touched a finger to Kaoru's cheek. She still felt warm.

Dropping to his knees he took her by the shoulders drawing her away from Saitou and into his own lap. Shaking fingers reached for the hilt of the blade and slowly he pulled it from her abdomen. Her body convulsed at the movement and more blood spilled. Kenshin watched her intently as she flinched in pain then opened her eyes slowly.

Amber met sapphire and she began to cry.

"I'm sorry Kenshin. I'm sorry I broke our promise. I'm sorry I destroyed our chance at a future." She sobbed heavily and her body shook as if her tears made the wound more painful.

He hushed her stroking her cheek with a bloody hand. "It's okay." He whispered, tears forming in his own eyes.

Kaoru reached up and with her dainty fingers tried to grasp his. He took her hand and her fingers tightened on his. "I wanted it. I really wanted it all Kenshin. Everything you said. I believed we could have it. I'm sorry." She made and effort to wipe the tears from her cheeks but her own hand felt heavy.

"Shhh. Save your strength." He bent down and kissed the streaming tears, their saltiness mingling with the taste of dried blood.

Her fingers became slack in his hand and her glassy eyes began to wander from his. "No!" He cried as he gripped her hand and forced her attention to him as if his actions could stop the inevitable.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and her world went dark.

The End- WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or is it? Epilogue to be posted next. Stay tuned.

OMG, you guys are all going to kill me now aren't you?

Jupiter's light- Brilliant. I love that word. My friend from the HK uses it all the time. It sounds so sophisticated. Thanks

Himura Kamiya Kaoru- I made someone twitch! That is so cool.

Whitewinter21- wow, I am so glad to hear that. I have read people's stories or watched an anime right when I wake up and I am glad my story created that effect for you.

Xxsilentdreamerxx- I'm so happy that you liked it.

Alex- careful now….wouldn't want you to fall off. Slowly, BUT carefully back into the chair a bit more…ok, there all safe. That is if I haven't made you fall already with this "ending"

Baka-deshi- awe, you can write too, I write on paper when a comp isn't available

Kenshin's angel – puppy eyes? Oh not the puppy eyes. I can't resist puppy eyes. Damn, now you know my weakness.

Sasika- sorry, sometimes that's just were the dramatic parts tend to fall, so I have to end it there. I'm a sucker for ending on dramatic notes.

Half breed demon fox- thanks a bunch

Weasel1029- don't kill kaoru huh? Hmmmm. But he can't meet tomoe, I already killed her.

Sweety- hmmm, I guess then you are/will be unhappy with what I did. Please don't die. Stick around and lets see if what we can do about an ending.

BritannieLove- well I wouldn't say its god….good maybe, but certainly not all powerful as god. j/k typo.

Cyjj- gee thanks. Hope you come back and read more.

Fan- I like the member name…simple, yet so powerful.

Marzoog- well its easy to write good K/K when the producers created such wonderful characters.

Mz. Amber eyez- haha, but the more I make you wait for waff, the more satisfying it is to read when its actually there.

Rain angst- I think I had no real excuse for waiting this long to update cept sheer laziness

Kenjutsu Priestess- well I'm glad you comp in cooperating again. Glad to get your reviews too.

Crystal Renee- truly you must be one of the few people in the world that understands me.


	16. epilogue

Disclaimer: don't own them, wish I did. Oh but I do own any mysterious characters that I made up.

Author's note:

Wow, sorry, that took like an eternity. Didn't mean to, just took a while for no particular reason. But hey at least I didn't just leave it hanging. I finished it!

Epilogue

"Five, four, three, two, one." His hands fell away and the amber eyes immediately began searching. His ears perked at a rustling in the bushes behind him and he dashed to the site, stunning his target.

He screamed, and then laughed. The young boy clapped his hands and grabbed Kenshin's flaming red hair, an indication he wanted to be picked up. The former assassin complied, lifting the boy into his arms.

Suddenly another four kids ran out from their hiding spots and were quickly as his feet, tugging on his pants. Kenshin laughed and began to run from them, telling them that soon they would be fast enough to catch the Battousai and humored them by jogging.

As he steered clear of his modest garden, he caught sight of the sun starting to descend into the horizon.

"Oro? Its getting late kids. You better run home before it gets to dark."

He pushed them off in the direction of the road and watched from his porch step as they ran away, waving at him occasionally as they yelled, "See you tomorrow Ken-ni."

Kenshin sat and watched the horizon even after the children were long gone. The sun set was beautiful from here. Despite what happened, Katsura had provided the home he had promised Kenshin before he left the IshinShishi. Secluded, far from any large cities but close enough to villages he could trade with. He had a modest farm, and discovered he wasn't half bad at growing crops. He even had the kids running at his feet that he always imagined, except they would never be his children.

He sighed and rose to his feet. It was getting late and he had to light the lanterns before sundown. As the candlelight began to dance and grow along the shining hard wood floors, a gentle sigh could be heard from the corner.

"I was just about to make dinner." Kenshin spoke softly. He walked over to the futon and crouched down beside it, gazing into hazy blue eyes. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Kaoru raised a slender hand to graze his scarred cheek. "It's alright. I think I have slept enough today."

He smiled. "Since you are awake, let's go outside for a bit." He bent down beside her, and motioned her to throw her arms around his neck. She obliged and he cradled her with one arm while the other scooped the rest of her up by the underside of her knees.

He carried her outside under the growing night sky. From just beyond the porch, he leapt up onto the roof; his feet faltering on some loose tiles before he steadied himself. "I guess it's been awhile." He smirked.

Kaoru gave a meek smile, "It doesn't help that you have the burden of carrying me" she added sadly.

He sat down on the spine of the roof with Kaoru nestled in his lap, her lifeless legs draped to his side. "You never have been and never will be a burden to me." Gently he kissed her, encouraging his own words.

Together they sat watching the stars appear one by one in the night sky, Kaoru with her head resting in the crook of her husband neck. She loved these rare opportunities. She missed the rooftops and the dark blanket sky hovering above her. Every night she yearned to stand up on her own two feet and walk outside, whether it was to help Kenshin in the garden or just to watch the horizon change as the day passed. Every night she cursed Saitou for the hit to her spine that paralyzed her from the waist down, but not before cursing herself for going out there, breaking her promise, and for not being good enough.

She sighed and curled against her husband, trying to drown herself in the only thing that ever made her feel whole. Slowly his scent intoxicated her, diluting her sadness. He smelled of sweets, probably from carrying them for the town children. "I heard children's laughter." She spoke somberly. "Was it the village children or was I dreaming again?"

Kenshin tenderly swept the hair from her eyes. "Maybe both."

"It haunts me." Her whisper was barely audible.

"I'll tell them to stop coming." He replied quickly.

Kaoru shook her head against him. "No. They make you happy, and you do the same for them. I enjoy their laughter. It just hard sometimes because I know I can't give you." She paused, her eyes misting over. "You would have been a good father." She finished.

"I won't go into this argument again Kaoru." He mumbled under his breath, the breath of exasperations leaving his lips. "You were doing your job, and regardless of what I said then, you were right to go."

"But if I hadn't…"

"If you hadn't, we would be in jail or more likely dead, and the Shoganate would have had the power and the resources of the Shishengumi to put down the revolution. Then we wouldn't even have what we have now." He looked away to the starry sky. "Let's stop talking about this now," he added firmly. Kaoru complied and reached for his hand, entwining her fingers with his.

Just when their silence had grown comfortable, Kaoru could feel the rumble of his voice emerging from his chest. "I received a letter from Katsura-san today. He knows a man, a doctor in Germany. He has created a new type of invalid chair, like the ones they use in Europe. It has wheels that you could maneuver yourself. So you can be free to move around. Katsura is having one sent to Tokyo, and says he will bring it as soon as it arrives. How does that sound?"

She gazed up to meet his eyes which over the years had developed an amethyst tint. They danced at her in the backdrop of a starry night sky and her mouth curved into a rarely seen smile. As quickly as their earlier conversation had ended, her worries dissolved away. He always had a way of making their lives seem normal. Like they weren't once the deadliest people in Japan. Like her handicap wasn't an issue. His eyes, his touch, his love had that effect.

"I think that sounds great." She replied before raising herself to his lips and melting into his kiss.

THAT"S IT. ITS OVER! THE END!!!!

I'm skipping out on the review responses this time, but I would just like to thank everyone who has stuck by me through this story and have given all those wonderful review. They really helped pushed me forward to finish this thing. So thank you so much to those who reviewed and those who read and I hope that we will meet again, maybe in another fic.


End file.
